Judge Hanabi Yuri
by Nuss93
Summary: This is a story where it involves a newly made character, Hanabi Yuri. Executor seems to have a soft spot for her. And as it seems, the original storyline of Nishi Yoshiyuki is kept at a strict level, but added with a spice of romance. Will Muhyo ever get over his ego and confess to Yuri?
1. Epilogue: Green Apples

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

Hmm. Apples.

The smell I wake up to every morning. It was probably the only smell that could ever wake me up. Apples.

I wrapped my arms around her little waist, pressing my face into her neck. Little Yuu-Chan turned to face me, smiling.

"Good morning Muhyo."

I looked at her, "Morning." Crap, it's morning already?

She got up to get ready to school, the scent of apples disappeared along with her. I whined, burying my head into her pillow. Hmm. apples.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have classes, remember?" I heard her giggle. Her sweet, soft giggle filled the air. Yoichi was still groggy, as he got ready to go to class. Enchyu however was already up and ready, reading his textbook on the desk.

She put on her suspenders, a symbol of Magic Law users. Then, she sat next to me on our bed, folding the blankets. It was a cold morning, making me curl up more and more into the bed, burying myself in the scent of apples.

"It's no use trying, Yuu-Chan. Muhyo will never wake up," I heard Enchyu say.

She giggled, picking me up and hugging me, she strokes my hair, "Wake up Muhyo. Wake up. We don't want to be late."

I whined, burying my face into her neck. Sniff. Sniff. The scent of apples overwhelmed me; I opened my eyes. She smiled, "See? He woke up."

I smiled back at her, getting out of her arms as the other two looked at us flabbergasted. I glared at them, "What the hell are you two looking at?"

Yoichi smiled, suddenly fresh, "Awh. How sweet!"

"Now that Yuu-Chan knows how to wake him up, we can go to classes early."

"Look! Muhyo's blushing!" Yoichi pointed at me.

Shit! I felt my cheeks become red hot. Looking away I crossed my arms, "If you guys don't shut up, I'll just go back to sleep."

Yuri stood two inches shorter in front of me, passing me a set of my clothes, "You'd better hurry Muhyo-Chan."

"Muhyo—"

"Chan…?"

My two other roommates were laughing their heads off, making fun of me as I chased them down the hallway in my pajamas. I could hear Yuri giggling from our room.

Apples. Yuri.

I love waking up in the mornings in the MLS. Because I know I'll wake up next to you. And I am able to enjoy the apple scent.


	2. Chapter 1: Shorty

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

I walked through the roads of the Magic Law Association, ignoring the glances and loud whispers I get every time I passed by. I let out a sigh; can't they just shut up? Thank god I'm almost there.

"Look, isn't that the cold judge? Wow, it's so rare to see her around the MLA since that day."

"How long has it been? Two years, eh? She's become colder each day. I pity her though."

"Yes, such a pity. It must be traumatic to be shouted at by Executor Muhyo—"

"Shh! Not so loud! She can hear you!"

"B—but it's true right? She got dumped by Soratsugu Madoka and was shouted at by Executor Muhyo on that day, right? Is it true?"

I gave the two girls who were gossiping outside a café a sharp look, "Mind your own business, will ya?"

They shivered in fear, "Wahhh! She really is the cold judge, isn't she?"

"Shut up already, Mika!"

I sighed as I continued walking. True, I usually wasn't this cold. In fact, I used to be more cheerful, until—

_"I'm sorry Yuri, but I can't accept your feelings," Enchyu said when I finally had the nerve to confront him._

_Yoichi was standing between us as the conversation took place, observing what we would say next._

_"What?" I heard Yoichi say. It was merely a whisper, but the silence in the room made it sound as if he were shouting._

_I frowned, biting my lip as I felt my eyes stung, "What? Why? I love you, I really do."_

_"But I love someone else, Yuri."_

_I felt as if I was splashed by cold water as he uttered those words. It took almost forever for me to find my voice to reply he's statement, but when I finally did, my voice broke, making me sound as if I were squeaking, "W—who?"_

_"Toru Muhyo."_

"Muhyo! Come on! Don't be so mean!" I heard someone say as I approached the MLA, breaking my train of thought.

Someone snickered, "Shut up, idiot. You have to go and study, I can read this month's Jabin first."

"Look! It's Executor Muhyo!"

"I want to ask for his autograph!"

"I want one too!"

Kids from the Magic Law School were running towards the young Executor and his assistant.

Shit! What the hell is he doing in the MLA? I thought he was supposed to be at his office or something? I can't afford to be spotted by him here. No, not ever.

I slowed my pace, trying to hide myself behind the few plants around the MLA. Observing the two people surrounded by MLS kids, I recognize the taller blonde as Kusano Jiro, Muhyo's assistant. I've heard about him from the papers saying that he became the young Executor's assistant despite being a second-clerk. Tch. He doesn't look like much, or that's what it seems.

Sighing, I turned around. The last thing I would want to happen is to be discovered by Muhyo. That would be my worst nightmare, no way.

_"H—hello. M—my name is Hanabi Yuri."_

_"Thank you Hanabi-Chan. I hope everyone in the class can co-operate with her," the teacher said as I entered the noisy classroom before leaving the class for the students to continue making noise._

_I took a seat next to a black haired boy who was practically oblivious of me entering the class. He was reading a thick Jabin, leaning back in his chair._

_"Yuri-Chan! Nice to meet you! I'm Yoichi Himukai, but you can call me Yoichi. This is Soratsugu Madoka, but you can call him Enchyu."_

_I smiled to an enthusiastic black haired boy and a snow-white haired boy. The black haired boy had his hair held back with a hair band while the white haired had his long hair unkempt, but somehow, he seemed pretty good-looking._

_"Muhyo, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself? How rude," Enchyu had his arms crossed. In his hand was a textbook, a very thick textbook._

_"Huh?" the shorter boy next to me shut his book and stood up, pulling me up with him. I had to look up at him, as he was two inches taller than me, "Hmm… you're short."_

_"Muhyooooooooooo!" Yoichi and Enchyu exclaimed, "That's so mean!"_

_The boy next to me smiled, "Bah. Get lost you guys."_

_Just as he said that, a teacher came into class, making the two boys go back to their seats. We stood up and gave our respects to the teacher._

_"Now, open to page— bla, bla, bla"_

_"Hanabi Yuri, eh?" the boy next to me crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "I'm Toru Muhyo. You can call me Muhyo."_

_"Nice to meet you, Muhyo," I smiled. He was gazing deep into my eyes, holding my gaze._

_"Uhh…" he blushed, when he realized he was staring. Scratching his head he smiled, the blush still coloring his cheeks red._

_"C—can I call you, Yuu-Chan?"_

"Yuu-Chan!"

A hand came from behind me, enveloping me in a tight hug, swinging me side to side. I heard a familiar laugh coming from him.

"It's been a while. I missed you, you know."

I turned around and smiled, "Yoichi. You surprised me."

"What brings you here?" he looked at me, "Have you talked to Muhyo?"

I looked away at the mention of his name, feeling the hardness fill my heart, "NO. I wouldn't want to."

Awkward silence fill the air, Yoichi was fondling with his fingers, "Ahh. I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

I relaxed when I saw how guilty he looked, feeling guilty myself for acting cold towards him for no reason. Yoichi was always the insensitive kind of person. Because of his insensitivity, Enchyu—no, it wasn't Yoichi's fault. It was nobody's fault.

"Hey, it's okay," I smiled, patting his shoulder, making him smile.

"Yoichi, let's go. Muhyo's waiting for you," Kusano Jiro appeared behind him, smiling. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. Smiling, he asked, "Oh, you are…?"

I smiled back at him, "I am—"

"This is Yuu-Chan. My classmate in the MLS," Yoichi exclaimed, cutting me off.

Just as he said that, a figure caught my eye—Muhyo! He was looking at us; at me, wide eyed. An expression of disbelief and relief at the same time was portrayed across his face. Then he ran. He ran towards us. His eyes not leaving mine.

Oh crap. Nice, Yoichi. Exclaim my name louder next time so that the whole MLA could hear yah.

"Yuu-Chan," I heard Muhyo whisper when I turned around and started running away. I ran as fast as I could away from them— away from _him_.

"Yuu-Chan!" I heard Yoichi whined out, "Where are you—hey Muhyo, don't go after her! We have something else to do remember! Hey!"

Luckily, I was faster than he, and managed to hide in a dark alley. He would never find me here.

"Yuu-Chan! Yuri!" he was passing by the main road, eyes searching wild, "Gah. Where did she go? Yuri!"

I smiled as I stared at his back walking away, towards the MLA together with Kusano-kun and Yoichi.

You know what Muhyo?

You haven't grown much since we finished MLS.

Who's the Shorty now?


	3. Chapter 2: Rejected

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Here you go Yuu-Chan, a new pen and wards," Biko handed me a pen and a handful of wards.

I smiled, "Thanks Biko-Chan."

Biko blew the steam coming out of her hot green tea, "Hey, Yuu-Chan?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her, munching on a piece of tasty bread Biko brought me.

"You and Muhyo, have you guys been in contact? I—it's okay if you don't want to answer. I—I mean… uhh…"

I smiled. I don't usually go cold towards Biko. How can I? She's such a sweetie. Shaking my head, I replied, "No. It's okay, Biko-Chan."

Pausing, I sighed, "I don't know, Biko-Chan. After what he said, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him in the eye." I glanced out the window, remembering my encounter with him last week.

Biko smiled, "Don't fret, Yuu-Chan. I was only asking. It's just that, he was suddenly asking me about you. But of course, since I promised, I didn't tell him I was secretly seeing you. Neither did I tell him that you live just two train stops away from his office."

I smiled. Only Biko knows where I live—in the skirts of Japan, just a couple of stations away from where Muhyo's office is.

_"Why, Enchyu? Why?" I sat on the bed in my room at the MLS. Muhyo, who was being impassive, just sat there wearing his new cloak, clutching onto his Magic Law Book._

_Between Muhyo and Enchyu, one of them was supposed to be chosen as an Executor. Unfortunately for Enchyu, his mother died just a few days away from his exam and he had disappeared ever since. The MLA made a decision that Muhyo should be the Executor, thus, he became the youngest Executor in history._

_Of course, Enchyu came back just as we were celebrating Muhyo's advancement, and that was when we realized that it was too late. It was already too late to save him from the darkness of the Forbidden Magic Law._

_"I'm sorry Muhyo. But I still love you, I really do," he had said, just when he started attacking us with his Forbidden Magic Law. Muhyo frowned, "LIAR!" He shouted back._

_I spread my arms between him and Muhyo, "Enchyu! How could you? I thought we were friends. Friends don't try to kill each other."_

_"Feh. Shut the hell up, Yuu-Chan and step aside. This is between me and him."_

_I refused to see them kill each other. What for? Why go through all the trouble?_

_Yoichi was dumbfounded, as he stood next to Muhyo, unable to believe the fact that Enchyu reverted to the dark side just for the sake of not being chosen as an Executor._

_"Why Enchyu? You know you don't have to be an Executor to save your mother!" he exclaimed._

_"Shut up! None of you understood how much I wanted this! NO ONE!"_

_He was glowing, ready to attack us with one of his dark magic. No, I can't risk this. Muhyo won't be able to stop him anyway. A traitor is still a traitor._

_"Enchyu," I smiled at him, "I love you."_

_Without thinking, I ran towards Enchyu and kissed him on the lips. I heard gasps coming from my two black haired friends behind me as I did so. Enchyu's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't bother to push me away. He just held lightly on my shoulders, unmoving._

_"Love is when you feel a spark when you kiss the right one." Or so they say._

_I waited for that spark as our lips made contact, but nothing came. Not a single feeling. But I am sure this is love. Or is it?_

_When I pulled back, it dawned on me; it wasn't him! It couldn't be him, right? I didn't feel anything in that kiss. Technically, I'm not in love with him, right?_

_"I—I'm sorry," I felt my eyes stung as I digested the truth. Then I ran. I ran back to my room._

"Yuu-Chan, I might need your help, but, you have to work with Muhyo," Biko broke my train of thought.

I looked at her, forcing a smile, "What ever could it be?"

"Well, it's Arcanum no. 18."

I listened intently as she explained about her broken wards, which let out the worst ghost trapped there—Sophie the Face Peeler. My eyes widened in horror, "Oh no, this is serious."

She nodded, her eyes pooled tears, she told me how guilty she felt. Because of her wards, as she would put it, she's assuming that all of this was her fault.

"Don't worry, Biko-Chan," I put my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, "For you, I will help. Even if it means I would have to work with Muhyo."

"Really?" she looked at me with the hope in her eyes. Taking out a Magic portal from her Artificer's bag, she said, "Well then, I guess I'll be going to see Muhyo and Roji to help out."

Roji? Oh, so that's what they call him. I smiled as Biko disappeared through the portal, "See you at the Arcanum no. 18 then."

"Will do."

Then, I was staring at the white wall in my living room as the portal sticker disappeared without a trace.

_"Why, Enchyu?" I was sobbing on my bed after the incident, repeating the same words._

_"Shut up," I heard Muhyo mumble under his breath. But I ignored him, sobbing more and more as the hours passed._

_"Will you just stop it? Shut the hell up!" he finally stood up in front of me, pulling me up. I was an inch shorter than he so I ended up looking up at him. He grasped my shoulders, rocking me back and forth with every word he said._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! Enchyu rejected you! Rejected! So stop crying over him like you're totally love sick over him," he frowned. His blue eyes were blazing as if on fire, but from the looks of it, I saw a flash of jealousy in them, "Even if it were me, I would reject you too! So shut u—"_

_PANG!_

_"NO! You shut up! Shut up you JERK! Don't you dare say that about me!" at that instant, I felt my heart become cold, probably because of the hate and anger that keeps building up inside me._

_He clutched his right, throbbing cheek, looking at me wide eyed as I ran out of the room._

_"I hate you!"_

_"Yuu-Chan?"_

RING!

"Hello."

"Yuu-Chan!"

I smiled as I heard the familiar voice from the other end of the line, "Executor Page, as your former student, I don't believe it's appropriate for me to be calling me 'Yuu-Chan'."

I could imagine him pouting from where he was calling, "Awh, how come _they_ get to call you that?" There was a pause before he continued, "Besides, don't you try to act cold against me, Yuu-Chan. I know you can't." He laughed.

I laughed, too. True. There are some people that I find hard to even try to act cold with. Smiling, I replied, "Yes, Page. You're right. Why are you calling me?"

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_I knocked on the door to room 520, the room I was assigned to. I sighed, the teachers didn't let me go to my room first since I arrived this morning and was sent straight to class, so I ended up having to carry my luggage all around the MLS whenever the class had to move around._

_The door opened to reveal a surprised Enchyu, staring at me with beautiful blue eyes, "Yuu-Chan? What are you doing here? Are you lost?"_

_"No. The headmistress said that this was to be my room," I said, re-checking my room number just in case I got it wrong. It's not possible that I have to share a room with boys._

_"Huh? Our new roommate is Yuu-Chan?" I heard Muhyo say, "There must be a mistake."_

_"Yeah," Yoichi agreed, " The teacher said our new roommate would be a boy."_

_"D—Does this mean that I don't have a place to sleep?" I felt my eyes stung as tears started to flow down my cheeks._

_ "Eheh. Yuu-Chan, don't cry. It's okay you can still stay here. I mean, the teachers told you to, right?" Enchyu put his hand on my shoulder._

_Yoichi smiled, "Yeah. Come in, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Muhyo."_

_I was still crying as I entered the room. The two boys who were trying to comfort me panicked when I sobbed harder._

_I heard Muhyo click his tongue, "Idiots, that's not how you stop a girl from crying."_

_Deliberately, he took my hand and pulled me to a queen sized bed, smiling. Standing on the bed, he became ten inches taller than me. I smiled as he wiped the tears from my cheeks using his sleeve, "There! Yuu-Chan looks cuter when she smiles."_

_"Awh," Enchyu and Yoichi chorused as they watch the drama unfold in front of them, "Muhyo has a soft spot on Yuu-Chan."_

_"Shut up!" he threw a Jabin to their heads._

"Aroropathy?" I repeated the unknown word that Executor Page told me, "What's that?"

"I need time to explain it to you. That's why I'm wondering if you could stop by the MLA. We'll meet then," Page said, his voice sounded serious.

After arranging the time and date, I put down the receiver. Staring out the window, I wondered what Muhyo was doing. Biko is probably already on her way to his office. Soon, they'll go to the Arcanum No18. Before I go there, I have to meet up with Page.

I sighed.

You know what, Muhyo?

You're wrong about one thing, if you were Enchyu, you wouldn't reject me, impossible. I know, I just do.


	4. Chapter 3: Middleman

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

Aroropathy.

"The hell is that?" I said, flipping through the papers the twins, Maril and Lili passed to me as I entered the MLA Library. The papers were scribbled with words, some were neatly written, and some were scrawled all over, unreadable. In the center of one of the papers was a nicely drawn picture of what I assumed as Muhyo and Roji, inside a box; a wall.

"I'm sure you were acquainted with Muhyo's assistant, Kusano Jiro," Maril said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Lili continued, "We believe they share some kind of connection called Aroropathy."

Page already explained to me how the Aroropathy worked, but one thing boggled my mind, "So, why does this concern _me_?" I narrowed my eyes, looking at the twins who were sitting on a pile of books in the middle of the library.

"Because," Lili started to say. Maril passed me a piece of paper, "We believe you are the one connecting the two."

What? I couldn't believe what I am hearing. What do they mean I am connecting the two? I only met Roji in the flesh last week. It is not possible that I were to be responsible for their connection.

"Ahh," Page heaved a heavy breath, "Of course this is yet to be proven. So, for now on, we want you to get as close as possible to Muhyo and Roji. Just for a few months."

Get as close as possible? To Muhyo? I don't think so.

"But Page, I only met Roji last week for the first time, how am I ever possible of connecting them?"

Maril and Lili laughed at my statement, getting one of my cold glares. Lili coughed, killing her laugh, "What we mean by _connect_ is not a physical connection what so ever."

"Nope; not at all. Instead, we mean more like a connecting vessel if you could put it in words," Maril said, not looking up from his book, "We are still not sure _how_ the connection goes, but further experimentation are still going on."

Page nodded beside me, "Just like I told you on the phone, Aroropathy is when two energies act upon each other, benefiting each other. For us humans, we benefit each other via tempering flow. We are yet to know _how_, but we believe in a theory that between two people, there is always a middleman who helps carry the tempering to and fro. And that person we believe to be is you."

"A middleman? What proof do you have about me being a middleman?" I asked, still not convinced.

_"FIRE! FIRE!"_

_Everyone was rushing out of the MLS dorms when fire engulfed the whole dormitory. Luckily Enchyu was still awake, studying that night, he managed to wake everyone up. Everyone managed to wake up and run out before the whole building was I flames._

_"Where's Muhyo?" Yoichi exclaimed. Enchyu turned to look at me, "I thought he was behind us? Oh no! Don't tell me he's still sleeping!"_

_I turned to look at the burning front door. Muhyo had been sleeping a lot these past few days; Enchyu said he had found a charm to wake him up. I doubt that that was really a way to wake him up. Only _I_ know how to wake him up._

_"Yuu-Chan!"_

_I ran towards the burning building, running fast enough before the door collapsed on me. Running up the stairs, I turned a few corridors until I reached room 520._

_When I opened the door, Muhyo was indeed sleeping peacefully on the queen-sized bed we shared, oblivious of the fire engulfing the building. I ran towards him and picked him up, holding him in my arms, he still lay asleep._

_"Wake up, Muhyo. Wake up," I said in his ear, hugging him tightly in my arms, protecting him from the falling rubble._

_He moved, sniffing at my neck once, twice, "Hmm. Apples."_

_I smiled as he opened his eyes, aware of the fire all over the place, "Huh?"_

_"No time to explain! Let's go," I felt relieved, he woke up that easy. Apples? Heh. Maybe, just maybe, I don't need a charm to wake him up._

"Will you be able to help out in this experiment, Yuu-Chan?" Page looked at me.

I nodded. I guess I have no choice. Besides, I do feel a little bit curious in this whole Aroropathy thing.

"Be sure to keep it a secret, no one should know about this," the twins said as I walked away. I waved my hand as if to dismiss them, "No problem."

Then, I was on my way to Arcanum No 18.

_"Wake up Muhyo! Awh, man. How does Yuu-Chan do it?" I heard Yoichi's voice coming from room 520._

_"No Yoichi, she puts Muhyo's face against her neck," Enchyu said._

_"Like this? Eugh! It tickles! Wake up already, Muhyo. We have classes."_

_"I think she does it in a soft way."_

_I was smiling as I opened the door. Yoichi was hugging Muhyo, pressing his face against his neck. Muhyo looked as if he were suffocating in that position. While Enchyu was standing next to our bed, trying to figure out how to wake him up._

_"Yuu-Chan! You're here!" both of them exclaimed. I heard the relief in their voices._

_"Wha—?" Muhyo woke up at the mention of my name._

_I smiled as the black haired boy got out of bed and walked towards me. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his face into my hair. He sniffed once, twice, and let go._

_"It's evening and you're still asleep?" I smiled at him when he finally looked a bit fresh. He smiled; a little redness touched his cheeks._

_"Hey, Yuri."_

"Good evening, Judge Hanabi-san," Maeda, one of the prison's guards greeted me as I stepped onto the island. I looked at them, pressing my lips into a thin line; this place gives me the creeps.

"Is everything okay, Judge Hanabi?" Furuya, a black haired girl who had her hair tied in two ponytails gave me a questioning look.

Ahh. I almost forgot about my bad habit of acting cold towards people, I guess I shouldn't be too cold, they did nothing wrong. I smiled, "Skip the formalities, will you? Just call me Yuri."

"Yuu-Chan!" Rio, one of the best Artificers ran towards me, giving me a tight hug, "How long has it been? A year? Two? Wow! You've really grown taller since the last time you were at the MLS!"

I smiled as she put her hands on my forehead, comparing our heights. She was still taller then me, but I used to be up to her chest. Now, I'm almost eye level with her.

"Biko and the others would be here soon," she smiled, "How are you and Muhyo getting along?"

Crap. Was it me, or is it that the whole MLA heard about the incident between Muhyo and I? I looked away, feeling my heart turn to stone.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ask."

"There are people!" I heard someone exclaim from afar. I squinted to see three figures—Biko, Roji and Muhyo!

I looked down at my feet, wondering how I should approach him. Rio smiled at me, "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. Just be yourself." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. Bah. It was probably that obvious.

"Hey," Rio turned her focus to the three, running towards Biko and landing a huge kiss on her cheek, "You're late Bikoooooo!"

"And…" she let Biko go and started to hug Muhyo, but he was fast. He had managed to cover his face using his Magic Law Book to avoid Rio's deadly kisses.

"Muhyo!" she managed to say, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get near that damn kissing witch!" Muhyo frowned. Luckily he didn't see me a few meters behind Rio, hiding.

"Awh. Your guard is as rigid as ever," Rio pouted, "Wicked boy!"

"W—who is this person?" Roji stuttered.

"This person is my master," Biko smiled, "The charismatic Magic Tools Mentor, Rio. Her real name is Kurotori Rio."

"Nice to meet you," Rio bowed, "I'm Rio. And you are Muhyo's assistant, Roji?"

"What are you doing here?" Muhyo asked sounding pissed.

"Well," Rio started, pulling off Biko's hat, "I was worried about this little girl that keeps pretending to be a boy, so I came!"

"G—girl?" Roji stuttered. I smiled; I guess he was fooled by Biko's disguise. I smiled as I observed Biko and Rio fighting over the hat.

I shifted my stand on my right leg, looking at the ground, hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Oh, aren't you the lady I met the other day?" I heard Roji say, assuming he was talking to me. Oh, crap. I guess there's no hiding it. I looked up at the four people; Biko and Rio giving me looks of motivation, smiling as they did while Roji gave me a questioning look. Muhyo, on the other hand was staring at me, wide eyed.

I took a few steps back, knowing there's no way I can escape him now.

Suddenly, he ran towards me, closing the distance between us. Then, he jumped at me, wrapping his arms around my neck, burying his head into my neck. I fell backwards on my back. The people watching were gasping at Muhyo's sudden action. I could guess that he doesn't usually go running around, jumping at people.

It seemed like forever as he clung onto my neck. I didn't know what to do. My stoned heart gave me an urge to shove him off of me and tell him to buzz off.

"Be yourself," Rio mouthed at me.

I relaxed a little, and hugged him back, smiling. It was a sincere smile. I felt him twitch when I stroke his hair, "Hey, Muhyo. Long time no see."

He looked at me, multiple expressions flashed across his face—first, disbelief, followed by joy, curiosity and finally relief. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. A smile I long to see.

We stood up, his hand still clinging on my arm, "Muhyo, you've gotten shorter," Rio smiled, measuring him to me.

He was only the same level as my chin. He frowned, "Whatever."

"I believe we haven't really been introduced properly, Kusano-kun," I smiled, looking at him, "I'm Judge Hanabi Yuri. But you can call me Yuri."

"Yuu-Chan," Muhyo corrected. Instinctively, I tickled his torso, sending him into a giggling fit.

"Don't make him call me that!" I smiled.

Roji smiled at us, holding out a hand, which I took, "I'm Kusano Jiro. But you can call me Roji."

Muhyo strained a cough, taking my hand into his, "I believe we have more important matters to settle."

The five of us—Biko, Rio, Roji, Muhyo and I—turned to the Magic Prison. Muhyo smiled at me, "It's been a while, Yuu-Chan."

I forced a smile, trying to act like the Hanabi Yuri I was two years ago, "Yes, Muhyo."

"You guys have work to do," Rio smiled, patting on Biko's head, "Let's have a listen to the Prison Guards' story."

"We're from the Muhyo's office," Roji said as they introduced each other.

This will be a long fight.

You know what, Muhyo?

People change. And I'm one of those people who will never be the same.


	5. Chapter 4: Traumatic Memory

Sorry this was up a bit late! I was just thinking of aborting this fanfiction :P hehe. sorry, been having too many blocks lately. Hope you enjoy this :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Wha—?"

Roji stared wide-eyed as the wards he was using shredded to pieces. I gritted my teeth, seems like his powers didn't match the wards. I took out my wards from my back pocket. We have no time to lose. We only went down a few steps into the Magic Prison, leaving Maeda, Furuya and Iwamoto above in safety, and now we have to face a "Rain Dog", a collection of dog spirits in one ghost. The seals of its cell must've disappeared, freeing the ghost.

Without hesitation, I scribbled across the ward with my pen, and then I pressed it to the ground, "Reika Bouheki!" A spherical force field protected us from the attacking dog. I turned to Roji, "Hurry! We have no time to lose! Do the Mishibari Technique before the Reika collapses," I said in my cold voice.

I felt Muhyo's wide-eyed stare as I said that. I smirked, Muhyo, this is who I am. Because of you, I became like this— hard and cold. Rio reached into her chest, taking out a ward, a low power ward, "Try using my seals, Roji-kun!"

"Hurry! The Reika is wearing off!" I exclaimed as the dog attacked it continuously.

The force field crumbled to dust, "Oh no," Biko whispered.

Suddenly, a ball of glowing light hit the Rain Dog. I heaved a relieved sigh as I saw a ward on the forehead of the dog, "Mishibari Technique."

"GAHHHHH!" an agonizing scream came from the dog. Roji stared at the ghost, "I did it!"

Soon, the five of us were leading the Rain Dog into an open cell. Muhyo stood on the dog as it reversed itself into the cell obediently.

"Master!" Biko exclaimed, "We've put him back within the door."

"Good! Let's close the door and seal him in," Rio rushed around the dog towards the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. We gazed at the closed door, dumbfounded.

The others were wondering about the door closing by itself while I tried to open it but to no avail, "Shit! It's locked from the outside!"

"Stupid assholes…" a moan came from inside the cell, "You dirty things have entered here."

"A voice…" Roji started. I nodded, "…From the inside."

"I believed we just entered a room where no one should enter," Rio said, her voice shivered as she did.

_Look at that Enchyu!_

_Enchyu looked up from his book. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled, blushing, "What was that for?"_

_I was blushing, too. Turning around, I said, "Merry Christmas."_

_He picked up the paper bag I placed on the desk. I felt my heart skip a beat as he felt around the contents, "D—don't open it now!"_

_He laughed, "Okay. I won't."_

_I was restless the whole night. I had given him one of his favorite stories together with a beautiful hand made card. It was a card where I expressed my feelings on; I love with you._

_I wonder what would he say about it?_

"Reika!"

Tch. That idiot, Roji couldn't even help forming a Reika. I frowned. We ended up in the Mad Planter's cell, up till now, everything was going okay, until Biko got poisoned. Besides that, Roji was too under confident to use the seals and wards.

"Thanks Yuu-Chan," Muhyo was already holding up his Magic Law Book, probably about to do Silver Armor if Roji failed to do the Reika, "That saved some of my tempering."

"How's Biko?" I asked, trying to focus my tempering.

"This is no good," I heard Rio say from behind me. Roji gasped, "Her eyes!"

My eyes widened at that statement. A spirit poison? This is bad.

"If we leave her like that," Muhyo said, "She'll turn into a spirit."

Rio smiled, "I would never allow that. I bet the name "Magic Tools Mentor Rio" on it!"

Rio took out something as I heard Muhyo laugh, "I guess that's the Magic Tools Mentor's secret medicine."

"Roji," I said, feeling sweat trickling down my forehead my tempering has never been that much, it won't last that long, "Do another Mishibari Technique. I don't think I can handle this."

I felt Muhyo's hand on my shoulder, "Hang on there, Yuu-Chan," he said. I noted the concern in his voice, before he spoke to Roji, "Idiot, you heard her, hurry up!"

"Roji-kun, I'll hand these to you," Rio gave him a few of her seals which he took, "They get stronger from left to right."

I felt my tempering slipping, "Hurry!"

"Hurry up an die!" the Mad Planter said in a raspy voice, "I want to clean up my garden!"

"Oh no! The Reika!" I heard Roji say. I swore all kinds of swearing ever existed; if you know the Reika is wearing off, just hurry up with the Mishibari!

"Even if the Reika wore off," Muhyo started, "I'll just use the Magical Law Commandments to send him off to hell."

"No!" Rio exclaimed, while she was mixing up the medicines, "I already told you not to do that! You need to save your tempering to fight with Sophie! You certainly aren't showing your "Genius Executor". Show some composure, Muhyo! Leave it all to Roji-kun and Yuu-Chan!"

He was silent as he glared at Rio. No. Roji just might not be able to help much, and I can already feel my tempering slipping off just by trying to hold up this Reika as long as possible. But Rio's right, Muhyo can't waste his tempering.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Mishibari Technique!" Roji threw in all the seals, but none seems to be working, "What's going on?"

"What indeed," Muhyo replied, indifferent. I knew it! Roji can't do it, not when he's underconfident.

"I don't understand!" Roji exclaimed just as I felt worn out. The Reika disappeared making the Mad Planter's roots come to attack us. I fell to the ground unable to take this anymore.

"Well then," Muhyo cut him off, his book was glowing, "You probably shouldn't understand."

I didn't hear what Muhyo read from his Magic Law Book, but the next moment, the "Hundred Hands of the Devil" grabbed the roots of the Mad Planter. Muhyo snickered as many hands grabbed the Mad Planter down, "If only you had just stayed in your cell like a good boy. Now you'll just have to become a plaything for the children in hell!"

The screams of the Mad Planter soon disappeared and the five of us were the only ones in the cell.

Muhyo ran towards me, holding up my head on his lap. I was panting. Crap! I don't have enough energy to _breathe_! Dammit. If only that Roji used the Michibari—no, I shouldn't blame him. He was just not confident enough.

Muhyo didn't say anything, he just stroke my hair as I tried catching my breath. I forced a smile, "Don't worry Muhyo, I'll be okay. For now, we should focus on Sophie."

"Speaking of Sophie," Rio sounded angry, "Even though I told you not to use much of your tempering, you just shot him off! Don't you understand how terrible a spirit Sophie is?!"

I shut my eyes. Muhyo wasn't being stupid. He's doing it for the better. I know that. Muhyo's that kind of person who would always want to help out, in his own weird way. I turned to look at him.

Muhyo didn't utter a word, I noticed he was biting his lips, refraining himself from speaking. He just continued stroking my hair, holding my gaze.

"More importantly, why did you do that to Roji?" she continued.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he snapped, "SHUT UP RIO!"

I felt my eyes widened as a traumatic memory flashed through my mind;

_"Will you just stop it? Shut the hell up!" Muhyo was standing in front of me, pulling me up. Rocking me back and forth by the shoulders._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! Enchyu rejected you! Rejected! So stop crying over him like you're totally love sick over him," he frowned. His blue eyes were blazing as if on fire, but from the looks of it, I saw a flash of jealousy in them, "Even if it were me, I would reject you too! So shut up! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"You have no right as a Magical Tools Mentor to say anything about my way of doing!" he continued, spitting out those words in a loud voice. I felt myself trembling the more he shouted like that, "And you can leave this idiot alone! You're getting really arrogant if you think you have a say in that!"

"M—Muhyo…" Roji started, but was interrupted by my shivers and my sobs.

"Yuu-Chan," Muhyo started to pick me up, but I managed to push him away. The tears streamed down my face real fast. I can't do this. I can't!

"Don't come near me!" I shouted as I forced myself to back away against a wall, more and more of the traumatic memory playing in my head.

"Yuu-Chan…" Muhyo was about to step towards me when Biko tugged on his cloak, "C—cut it out! I won't forgive you for bad mouthing Master!"

"Biko!" Rio smiled, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Roji and Rio were smiling at the cured Biko. I was still unable to recover from my trauma just sat near the wall, Muhyo eyeing me with a concerned look. Roji looked at me, "Are you alright Yuu-Chan?"

I hugged my knees, "Y—you guys should go on first. I'll follow behind."

"Nonsense!" Biko forced herself up, came nearer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Come Yuu-Chan. Don't take it personally," she whispered to my ear, "He wasn't screaming at you. And besides, what's past is past."

What's past is past? I don't think so.

Soon enough, we continued walking in awkward silence; Muhyo was in front while I'd rather myself walking at the back. He didn't utter a word as I did so. Maybe he knows my traumatic memory, that was why he was trying to refrain himself from speaking.

I sighed as I stared at his back. Suddenly, he said, "Look! It's the lowest level."

We stared in awe. I gripped my hand as I gazed at the open door of the lowest, most dangerous level ever, Sophie's cell. I caught Muhyo's gaze as he was staring at me with a concern look on his face. I pressed my lips into a thin line, feeling the coldness fill my heart; I looked away, hearing him heave a sigh.

You know what, Muhyo?

I don't like your attitude.


	6. Midlogue 1: Muhyo's POV

I'm getting out of character lately, so I'm just posting up some pending chapters. I don't even know if this fiction gets any reads -.-" Anyways, here's Muhyo's POV, have fun :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

I frowned. Crap. I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. Yuu-Chan would probably avoid me for the next few days. I wished I could tell her I'm sorry, but my ego told me otherwise. Maybe she has already forgiven me?

Bah. Impossible! By the looks of it, I assume she was still traumatized since that night.

_"Enchyu. Why?" she kept repeating late that night, the night Enchyu betrayed us. It was only a few days since I confessed my feelings towards Enchyu. But those aren't really my true feelings. No way! I mean; I'm not gay. I shook off the thought as I gazed off towards the crying Yuu-Chan. She was crying her heart out over a guy that betrayed us._

_I clicked my tongue as I opened my Jabin, but was not able to focus. I heard that she confessed her love to Enchyu in the MLS Library on Christmas last month. Although they weren't my true feelings I had also stepped forward and confessed to Enchyu and for whatever reason, my sole purpose that moment was to make her jealous. It was obviously a success since Enchyu chose me over her. But why the hell did she kiss him?_

_I shook my head when the scene replayed itself in my mind. "I love you," she had said before kissing Enchyu, just before he was about to attack us with Forbidden Magic Law. What the hell was she thinking? I couldn't help but feel jealous._

_And now, even though he'd betrayed us, she kept on repeating his name over and over again. I felt my head throbbing. Shit! Why don't look at me once in a while? All this while, what did you see in me? A mere roommate? Bedmate?_

_Just stop thinking about him and look at me! __**I**__ could make you happy!_

I shook my head, shaking off the memory of the night Enchyu betrayed us, which was also the night she left the MLS. It took me two years until I saw her again back at the MLS last week. I will not let my guard down and lose her again.

"Look! It's the lowest level!" I said, distracting myself.

Everyone was in awe as they gazed off to the open door of the lowest cell. I took a glance at Yuri. She had her hand gripping in a tight fist. She was clearly traumatized the moment I was shouting to Rio and that idiot a few moments ago. That aside, she also seems to have lost quite a mass of tempering holding up that Reika.

She caught me staring at her, but looked away, pressing her lips in a thin line. I sighed.

Hanabi Yuri, since when have you been so cold?


	7. Chapter 5: Confession

I can feel that this story may take YEARS to write ;A; Sorry if the plot is slow, I am trying my best to not lose Yoshiyuki's touch in the manga. And sorry if this chapter sounds too cheesy :(

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"NOOOOOOO! I WANT TO BE FREE!"

The five of us stared at what was once Executor Fujiwara's Assistant. He died because Sophie peeled off his face and now had turned into an Akuryou, a spirit, a ghost. Wings protruded from his back as he started to attack us.

Great. First was the Rain Dog, then the Mad Planter. Now this?

"What have I done?" Biko was in tears, feeling guilty since it was her seals that caused the trouble here. Rio hugged her to comfort, turning to Roji and me, "Hurry and do the Mishibari Technique!"

"NOO!" He was screaming, frantic, "IT WAS ONLLY SEVEN DAYS UNTIL HE RETURNED! I HAD MANY THINGS I WANTED TO DO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO HAVE A FAMILY! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Biko was sobbing in Rio's arms, muttering, "My seals. It's all because of my seals," all over and over again.

"I don't have sufficient tempering," I said, kneeling on one knee, "Roji, it's up to you."

"What…?"

Shit, he's too slow. The Akuryou has already started to attack.

"…I punish you to the Devil's Pitchfork!" I stared at Muhyo. That was already the second Commandment for the day, how will he be able to stop Sophie?

"Not to say that you did anything wrong," Muhyo said to the Akuryou, "But that's just how we do it here in the MLA. You can't say that you didn't know that would happen."

"Muhyo…" I stared at him. What was he thinking?

"Muhyo, why?" Roji put his hand on the young Executor's arm, but it was pushed away.

"If you want to become an assistant to an Executor, you should at least be able to handle a Rain Dog in combat," he said coldly, "Getting beaten up was just because of his weakness. There's no need to pity him."

"Yeah, I know. But," Roji looked at him, "That's already two uses for today. Already at your limit?"

"Well, what of it?" he snapped his book shut, staring at Roji's pen, "We'll just have to keep waiting for you to use that junior pen of yours."

I forced myself up, but I was still unstable, "Muhyo…" I managed to say before I slumped back on the floor. I know why Muhyo is doing this to Roji. But doesn't he consider his tempering?

He glanced at me shortly. He seemed to be trying to look as if he was glaring, but instead the concern look portrayed clearly across his face. Ignoring me, he turned around, continued talking to Roji, "You and Rio want to keep butting in, then I'll just leave the rest to you. And you," he referred to Biko, "When are you going to stop whining, huh? You freaking idiots."

I looked at him as he made his way towards me, his disgusted expression changed to concern when he held my gaze. Pointing at me right at my nose, he said, "And you, too, stop holding on to the past," he paused before asking, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, sighing, "Are you alright?"

Looking away, I pushed away the feeling in my chest, a happy feeling, before I replied, "It's none of your business," I managed to say that in a cold voice.

With much effort, I raised my hand and pointed at him in the chest, "You, too. When are you going to stop being so mean?"

He smiled, it was a sincere smile, as he took my hand and put his hand in mine, kissing the top of my hand, just like how people used to kiss a queen's hand. It felt warm where his lips touch, I felt as if there was a spark travelling from my hand to my toes.

"Well, then Yuu-Chan," he whispered as he spoke, "I'll try my best to change."

_"Muhyooooooooooo," I whined, "you're practically strangling me to death, right now."_

_Little Muhyo was persistent as he hung on to my neck just as I was about to leave the room, "But it's a Sunday, we should be sleeping in, not going to study."_

_I smiled to Enchyu and Yoichi as they stared at Muhyo's suddenly weird behavior. He wasn't always like this around other people. He only became so since I arrived, as Enchyu and Yoichi said._

_I sighed, kissing the top of his head as he was dragged by me out of the door, "I have to go Muhyo. I promised Biko."_

_He shook his head, "NOOOOOOOO!" He was whining._

_I smiled and stopped trying to push him off. Instead, I hugged him back, kissing his forehead. Then, I whispered in his ear, "Go to sleep, Muhyo. You're sleepy. You should go to sleep."_

_"No. No, I'm no—uhh" he fell limp in my arms as he dozed off. I smiled at my two flabbergasted roommates, "Wha—"_

_"Shh," I put my index to my lips, "Can you guys help carry him to the bed? Don't wake him up."_

_I left the room as they volunteered to carry him, still in awe at what happened._

_"How did she do that?" I heard Yoichi whisper to Enchyu, trying to be as quiet as possible._

_Enchyu stifled a giggle, "I think it's just something called 'Love'."_

"Oh, you sealed her off?" Furuya exclaimed, relieved.

I gripped on Muhyo's shoulder as he struggled to help me up. Roji and Rio have volunteered in helping me up, but Muhyo had insisted that he do it, although I _did_ rather have someone taller than me to help me up. But I do appreciate his effort.

Sophie's cell was empty when we got there, which was a bad sign as she could actually be impersonating any one of us—the three guards upstairs, or Judge Imai's corpse that was never found or even one of us who went down there.

"It's not much, but eat up!" Furuya came in with a tray of instant noodles and hot water.

The boat won't be here until tomorrow afternoon; we have enough time to figure out who Sophie is. In the mean time, Muhyo had better have a good rest to defeat Sophie.

"Are you trying to say that my Master is Sophie? Are you insane, Muhyo?" Biko said. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying much attention to what they were arguing about.

"At any rate, there's only one way to protect ourselves and find out who she's impersonating," Muhyo, said. He was sitting on the chair at the table, Roji standing behind him, "We just have to wait until she appears."

"Well, if you're trying to say that I might be Sophie, you could as well say that to Yuu-Chan. She was here with me, too," Rio crossed her arms, getting a sharp look from Muhyo, "Anyways, Sophie's impersonation is perfect, or so I heard."

I nodded, "She is able to hide her aura so that you can't notice her impersonation."

"The MLA hasn't found a way to deal with this," Muhyo said, getting off his chair, he walked towards the bed I was sitting on, "You can't say I'm not Sophie either. But well, anyway, be careful of everyone… uhh."

"M—Muhyo?" Roji looked at Muhyo, a concern look on his face when the black haired boy suddenly collapsed on the bed, into my arms. I smiled, "It's okay, I got him."

"Of course he's tired," Rio, stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "He used up two of the strongest Magic Commandments in one day."

Roji helped me adjust Muhyo under the blankets, "When he's asleep, he looks almost like a child."

I smiled, "Yeah."

"We must protect Muhyo while he sleeps," Rio said, her face was serious. Roji and I nodded. I sat next to the Executor on the bed, stroking his hair.

"A—apples…" he was mumbling in his sleep. I smiled, getting a questioning look from Roji as he stifled a laugh, "Apples? I never knew Muhyo talks in his sleep."

"Who's' there!?" Rio suddenly exclaimed, turning towards the door. Both of us stared wide-eyed as she opened it. But there was no one in the hallway, "Did I just imagine it?"

_"Enchyu, I love you," I heard Muhyo's voice in the library on the night of Christmas. Shocked, I hid behind one of the bookshelves, staring at two of my roommates. I had just given Enchyu my present from me, and now, Muhyo is confessing to him too?_

_Enchyu looked at him, wide-eyed, "Huh?"_

_"I said, I love you," Muhyo repeated, his face was hard, showing no emotions. But he sounded somehow hesitant._

_Enchyu's expression was from shocked to realization as he said, "I love you too."_

_But Enchyu, I love you._

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way," Roji blushed. I smiled, "Hey, no problem. I had to use it too."

It had almost been an hour. I had followed Roji to the toilet just in case. There were still no signs of Sophie, so I guess it should be all right.

"Umm… Yuu-Chan, I need to ask you something."

I smiled, "What is it Roji?" He was playing with his fingers as he hesitated, "I don't get Muhyo? I also don't understand why I can't use the seals…" his voice trailed off as he stared as his feet.

I gave him a pat on his back, "Roji, to use seals, the least you need to have is confidence. You lack that confidence, Roji. That's all," I sighed, closing my eyes; "I didn't know why he had to get so upset with you and Rio though. I mean; you were just trying to help. But I do know one thing; Muhyo is using those Magic Law Commandments for your sake." I poked his chest as I said that.

"For my sake?"

I nodded, staring at my feet, "When ever he uses the Magic Law Commandments, he hurts himself by doing so, his tempering will drain. But he believes that with enough pressure, you will be able to excel. He's watching over you, and that's why you shouldn't rely on him that much. Rather, use your seals to help him out!" I nodded, assured with my own statement. I've known that Muhyo all my life. The Muhyo that I…

He was teary eyed when I stopped talking. He bowed at me and said, "Thank you Yuu-Chan. You know so much about him. I never realized…" cutting off my train of thought.

I patted his shoulder, "I was his roommate in the MLS, you know."

"Really?" his eyes widened, "But, you're a girl, I thought they separate boys and girls."

I giggled, "I thought so, too. But we didn't bother to report to the teacher. So Muhyo and I ended up sharing the same bed."

"B—bed?"

I laughed at his shocked face, "Don't sound so shocked, Roji."

It was a long way back to the room, and since it has been a while since I talked to anyone about my past, I somehow poured everything out to this blonde kid. I told him everything; about us sharing a room, about Enchyu, how he betrayed us and also about what happened the night I disappeared. The night Muhyo screamed at me. And for the first time since my heart turned cold, I cried.

"Oh," Roji said as he passed me a tissue, "So that's why they call you the Cold Judge."

I nodded. All this while I've been shutting myself away, shutting my feelings away. Just like Muhyo. He, too often shuts his true feelings away.

"Yuu-Chan," he paused, "was that why you were crying when he shouted at us?"

I just smiled, "I guess you could say I was traumatized since the day he shouted at me."

Roji smiled, sitting next to me in the hallway, "I guess you and Muhyo come a long way, eh?"

He sighs as he sat leaned against the wall, "You know, Yuu-Chan. Since he saw you at the MLA last week, Muhyo has been acting kind of weird."

"Weird?" I looked at him. How weird can Muhyo be?

"He was restless. Sometimes, he couldn't sleep. It's a bit unnoticeable now, but for the whole week, he had black circles under his eyes."

I sighed. I know why he was like that. Because of me.

"I guess you should apologize to Muhyo later, about the seals and try harder," I smiled.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

We looked at each other as a scream echoed through the hallway.

"It's coming from the bottom level," I gripped my fists as we started running towards the stairs. We better hurry, Sophie might just appear soon.

You know what, Muhyo?

I realized how peaceful you look like when you sleep next to me, I hope we'll be able to sleep together again.


	8. Chapter 6: Concern

TBH, it's so hard to make Yuri as part of the character in this fiction ;A; Yoshiyuki has made the storyline well enough, sorry if her dialogues and thoughts seem out of place :'(

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"This person is Sophie."

I stared at Judge Imai who was lying on the bed. There is a possibility that this person is Sophie, as she was found unconscious in one of the washrooms. But how did Furuya-kun know about the whole Sophie-is-one-of-us deal?

Roji and I had run to one of the medical rooms in the prison when we heard the screaming. Maeda, Furuya, Iwamoto and Rio were already there. Listening to Furuya's explanation stating that she overheard what we said about Sophie being on the loose.

"It's true," Rio confessed when there was nothing else to hide. I shook my head as she said the words, "I didn't want to say anything so that anyone wouldn't panic. But it's true that one of us might be Sophie."

"Rio-sensei," Roji trailed off, unable to stop her from revealing the truth.

"Then," Iwamoto started, pointing to Imai, "It must be her!"

"Iwamoto-kun!" I shouted when he grabbed Furuya and ran off together. Both of them were engaged, that's why they were the most panicked.

"Run!" he said to Furuya, "We can't trust them anymore!"

Rio went out of the room, "Roji, look after those three," she said, referring to Maeda, Imai and me. I smiled, "Don't worry, Rio. I can take care of myself."

She smiled back before she left the room.

_"I hate you Muhyo!"_

_I had run off after giving him a piece of my mind. It's not fair! I loved Enchyu! But why did he have to resort to Forbidden Magic Law? Why Enchyu? Why?_

_I stopped at the corner when my legs gave way. I just sat down, taking a few deep breaths._

_So what Enchyu rejected me? Muhyo didn't have to be so mean. Besides, what's up with all the jealousy?_

_"AGHHH!" I covered my ears as Muhyo's last words rang in my ear, "Shut up Muhyo! Shut up!" Tears were flowing rapidly down my cheeks as his voice kept on replaying in my ears, "You were rejected by Enchyu! Rejected! Shut the hell up already!"_

_"I hate you Muhyo."_

"What?"

Imai, Roji and I were running towards where we left Muhyo. Roji had left Imai, Maeda and I in the room to chase after Rio a while ago. But after a few minutes, he came back saying that Rio and Biko were in danger. It seems that Furuya was Sophie in the end. And Rio and Biko are risking their lives trying to stall Sophie. Now, we're on our way to Muhyo to wake him up.

"I knew there was something suspicious about Furuya," I gritted my teeth.

"Putting that aside, we also have our own work to do in order to ensure the enforcement of the High Level Magic Law," Imai said bitterly. I nodded. True, a spirit as high level as Sophie may need the highest level of Magic Law to send her to hell. But it is impossible for Muhyo to do it alone. What was Biko thinking, sending only Muhyo on the job? She could at least find _two_.

"Muhyo! Wake up!" Roji was already in the room, slapping Muhyo over and over again, "What should we do? He's not waking up!"

"Wait, that's not how you—"

"I'll wake him up."

Before I could stop her, Imai splashed a bucket of water over Muhyo's face. I slapped my forehead.

"No, that's not the way to wake him up!" I all but shouted. Instantly, he opened his eyes. Looking at me, he smiled, sniffing once, twice.

That's when he realized that he was wet, "Idiots," he raised his hands, shaking off the water.

"See? I can wake him up," Imai smiled, turning to me. I pressed my lips into a thin line. Idiot, it wasn't you who woke him up. Oh well, I guess I could make you take all the credit. There's no time to explain all of this anyway.

I picked up a towel lying on the bed and rushed towards his bed. He said sourly as I dried off his hair, "You didn't have to wet me you know."

"_Imai_ made you wet," I smiled, trying to light up the mood. Knowing Muhyo, he would get all grumpy after that kind of waking up.

"Ugh," he said as he got off the bed, but managed to smile, "That sounds so wrong on so many levels, Yuu-Chan."

I smiled, relieved that we did not give any negative feedback despite him waking up rudely being splashed by water, "True. But Muhyo, we have other things to worry about right now."

"Let's go, Executor Muhyo."

Muhyo rolled his eyes as he followed behind Imai, followed by Roji and me, "What a nuisance."

"Roji," I said, sharply, "What ever happens, you have to protect Muhyo, understand?"

"B—but, Yuu-Chan," he stuttered, but stopped when I glared at him coldly, "Just do it. We can't risk Muhyo getting hurt. And you're the only person capable of doing so. Use your seals, understand?"

"What about you, Yuu-Chan?"

I smiled as I stared at Muhyo's back, walking towards where Biko and Rio might be, "I have other things to worry about."

_After an hour crying over it, I finally had the strength to go back into room 520. I don't want to show my face to anyone anymore, I don't have to. I mean, I already took an advancement test to determine my status; the least I predicted I would get was a first clerk. All I had to do is wait for the letter of issue, and then I could find a job. I don't think I could look at Muhyo in the eye anymore. I don't even think I could look at Yoichi and Biko, too._

_Quietly, I entered the room, as expected, Muhyo and Yoichi were both asleep. I can get out of here without them noticing. Hurriedly, I packed my stuff away and started carrying my suitcase out of the door._

_CRASH!_

_Oh no! I knocked over a photo frame off of Muhyo's desk. The glass shattered to pieces, leaving only the picture in one piece; a photo of him and me eating ice cream on a bench outside the MLS. I smiled, picking up the photo; maybe I should dispose of this photo. Muhyo doesn't need to remember me._

_"Yuu-Chan?" Yoichi woke up at the noise. He stared at me, and then noticed the suitcase I was carrying, "Where are you going?"_

_"I don't think I can look at Muhyo in the eye anymore Yoichi. I'm leaving," I said, sharply. He shook his head, grabbing me by the shoulders, "No you can't! We are supposed to try and save Enchyu, remember?"_

_The mention of his name made my eyes stung. Shit, doesn't he understand I'm hurt?_

_"I don't care," I mumbled, allowing the coldness fill my heart._

_"Yuu-Chan!"_

_"Huh?" Muhyo woke up, sniffing. He looked at me, still sleepy, but he managed a smile, "You came back."_

_I tried focusing my view on the bedposts, avoiding direct eye contact; "Yeah, I'm back," my voice was cold._

_His eyes widened when he heard the tone of my voice. Then, he patted on the spot beside him, "It's getting late, shouldn't you go to sleep?"_

_Without him noticing, I placed my suitcase behind Yoichi's desk near the door. I guess I'll have to use escape using plan no 2. Forcing a smile, I went to the bed, lying down beside him. Perhaps I don't have to leave—if and only if Muhyo apologizes._

_I looked at him, expecting an apology. He turned to me in the bed, smiling innocently at me. Then he buried his head in my neck, "Goodnight, Yuri."_

_Shit. I am so leaving this place._

CRASH!

"Roji!" I was glued to my feet when Roji, who had been trying to push off Sophie who was peeling Rio's face off, was thrown off into the air, crashing into the wall.

Now that everyone was out, I reached for the knob to close the door, but Sophie was fast, she managed to grab my left shoulder, "Why? I just wanted to look pretty," she said. I cringed at her iron grip, forcing myself to push her off, feeling part off my skin tearing off. Shit. I started scribbling on one of my seals before slamming it onto the door, "Spirit Expulsion and Suppression Technique, activate!"

Imai helped the hurt Roji up, "That should hold her off for a while. Hang in there, Kusano."

I gripped onto my left shoulder, pinching away the pain. Luckily it wasn't much, so I tried hiding away the blood by putting on my cloak, hoping my maroon colored cloak would not give away the bloodstains.

We continued walking to where ever, Muhyo right in front, chanting from his book as he prepared for the contract with the High Level Magic Commandments.

"Thanks," Rio said, "That was pretty reckless, Roji."

"Seriously," Imai started, "The only people to help fight and protect Muhyo while he prepares the High Level Magic Law Commandment are you, me and Yuri. Don't risk yourself too much."

I nodded, clutching onto my shoulder, nothing was helping the pain to stop, "Don't try doing anything reckless anymore, Roji. Ahh—"

"Yuu-Chan, is that blood?" Biko tugged away my cloak, revealing the blood patch on my shirt, which already stained most of my left arm. I heard Roji and Imai gasp, "Did she do that?" Imai asked.

"Oh! When you were closing the door!" Roji exclaimed, "She grabbed you, didn't she?"

Muhyo, who was still pinching his Magic Law Book in his left hand, held on to my arm, pushing up my sleeve. I cringed when he touched the exposed flesh on my shoulder, "Shit. We need to treat this wound," his face portrayed the same concerned look he usually has.

I pulled away from him, letting my cold heart take over, "No. Muhyo, you just focus on calling the High Level Magic Law Commandments. Imai, Roji, you guys have to be on your feet just in case Sophie comes out. I can manage my own wound."

"Yuu-Chan," Muhyo started, looking up from his book. I cut him off, "If you stop now, you won't be able to make the contract with hell. Don't mind me," I walked away from him, giving him space. Turning and smiling to Biko, I said, "Can you help me with this sweetie?" She smiled back and took out a few things from her bag to treat my wound.

"H—hell?" Roji turned to Imai for an explanation as Biko and I took a place at the corner. She nodded, "With Sophie's level of power, we require an Extremely High Level Magic Commandment, anything else won't do. The words you hear him say are incantations that enable him to communicate with Hell's Emissaries. Essentially, it takes a few people to perform the contract, but for now, he is doing it alone!"

"Arolorolou," Muhyo was chanting the incantations from the book, but he was looking up at me with a concerned look on his face. I smiled to assure him that I was okay, but he was not convinced, "Arolorohera," he chanted as he walked towards me, taking my left hand as we continued walking down the hallway.

Biko had already help reduce the bleeding by tying a bandage around the wound. Despite the massive loss of blood, I can still walk.

We continued walking; the only sounds heard were the shuffling of our shoes and Muhyo's chanting. I hope Muhyo will last, I don't know how much tempering he had used up, but this is our only chance.

I stared at the top of his head, I clutched tighter on his hand while making circling motions on the back of his hand with my thumb, a little sign we used to give during our MLS days, which meant, 'We'll be all right, I promise'.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face. I smiled too. I'm sure he can do this; he _is_ the "Genius Executor" after all.

I felt relieved that he chose to walk beside me even though he was chanting away. I felt safer,

You know what, Muhyo?

I guess I'm starting to like the fact that I have to be close to you for the next few months.


	9. Chapter 7: Tricky Situation

Okay, I keep downgrading myself due to the thought that people may not like my story, but wtv, THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER :3

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

THUD!

"Muhyo, are you okay?" I grabbed him by both shoulders when he suddenly fell on one knee. This doesn't look good; Muhyo was barely halfway through the contract, and now he could barely stand.

"He's sweating profusely!" Biko exclaimed.

The others rushed towards him, aiding him up. I let go of his hand, clutching onto my wound as Roji touched his forehead, "He's got a serious fever. If only you can rest for just a little bit Muhyo."

"Shut up," Muhyo said between heavy breaths, looking around for me, "Don't get in the way."

I had taken a place leaning against the wall. Most of my tempering is still used up. If only I had enough to give him some of mine. This would be impossible; the whole process takes up a lot of physical strength. I glanced at him, who was still looking for me as I assumed, he was forcing himself to stand up.

He was trying to look strong, as if he could take it. Knowing him, I know that he was scared. I could see it, hidden deep in his eyes.

I held out my hand towards him, helping him up. He smiled as he willingly took it, an expression of relief flashed briefly across his face before he continued chanting, his book emitting an eerie glow.

"Muhyo," I said as I gripped his hand, giving him a concerned look.

"Arolorolou," he chanted as he looked up at me, smiling, "Look who's concerned, now."

I smiled back, "I'm serious about this, Muhyo."

BOOM! BANG! BOOM!

_I woke up with a start._

_Glancing at Yoichi's desk, I felt relieved that my suitcase was still there. Both, Yoichi and Muhyo were asleep, now is my chance to get out of here!_

_"Apples… uh," Muhyo was clinging around my neck, burying his head into my flat chest. I relaxed as I stared at his peaceful face. He looked so vulnerable while he's asleep. I took out the picture of us that I dropped off his desk, the picture of us eating ice cream on a bench. Smiling, I scribbled something on the back before slipping it under his pillow._

_Slowly and gently, I released his hand off of my neck and lay them by his sides, pulling up the blankets up to his chin. I kissed him on the forehead, "Goodbye Muhyo."_

_"Uhh…" he mumbled in his sleep, "Don't leave me…"_

_Quietly, I walked out the room, shutting the door in silence._

_"Don't leave me," I heard Muhyo talk in his sleep from the other side of the door before I went off and out of the MLS for good._

CRASH!

I watched dumbfounded, Muhyo's hand still in mine, Roji and Imai ended up in a summersault when Sophie picked them up. Sophie had used her strength to bear a hole through the floor and ended up in front of us. Imai and Roji did their best by using the Exorcism Technique. Even though Roji's attack hit her directly, she retaliated by grabbing them by the shoulders and slammed them down to the ground.

Now she was headed towards Muhyo!

"No!" Biko and I shouted in unison. With all the strength I had, I stood in front of Muhyo, next to Biko with my arms spread wide.

"For two years, out of the twenty years you were imprisoned," Biko said to her, "You were sealed away by my seals. If you want to kill people, you should kill me!"

"Biko! Yuu-Chan! No!" Rio shouted. But we were determined to protect him. No, not even an attacking Sophie can stop us. But I have to do something to protect us, too. Taking out a seal, I scribbled on it, fast, "Reika!"

With Sophie's momentum as she hit the Reika, she was thrown back, hard. I clicked my tongue, "Just in time."

"Yuu-Chan your tempering…" I shook my head at Biko's statement, "Don't worry about me," I replied.

"Kusano, can you stand?" Imai looked at Roji. With a determined look on his face, he turned to Biko, "Biko-san your seals. Give me your seals!"

I felt Muhyo tug onto my arm, pulling me backwards. He was still chanting, "Aroulorolowa… Hourolou." I gripped his hand; hold on there Muhyo. I just hope you can finish this before anyone dies.

Suddenly, black mist came out from Sophie's mouth, it was coming towards us. I stood my ground, in front of Muhyo, but he managed to tug me away and I ended up behind him. What the hell is he doing? He shouldn't be worrying _that_ much about me at a time like this.

"Idiot!" I shouted, unable to run to cover him. The black mist was closing in on him, "Muhyo!"

"Demon Binding Technique!" luckily Roji was fast enough as he tossed a seal right on her forehead. I felt relieved; "It worked!"

Just as I said that, Sophie grinned, wiping the seal away as if it were some kind of dirt. Oh no!

"No way!" I heard Biko exclaimed. Imai clicked her tongue, "It's no good, eh?"

I felt my knees give way, feeling my tempering level at zero. Crap, how am I supposed to help them out this way?

"I'm sorry Muhyo," Roji closed his eyes tight, "I ran out of things to try."

Muhyo snickered, "You did well. Your job is done."

CLANG!

Just then, a big, iron chain was attached to Sophie, stopping her in her tracks. I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, this is all coming to an end."

_"Advancement success."_

_I smiled as I read the contents of the letter I got three days after I left the MLS in secrecy; "We send this letter as an official announcement that you, Hanabi Yuri of class B24, succeeded to advance and now, holds the title of Judge."_

_I clutched the letter re-reading it again and again. Muhyo, if only you were here—I shook my head. Why the hell am I thinking about him? He's probably happy without me around._

_Sighing, I tossed the letter on the couch in my living room. It had been three days since I left the MLS and yet, I haven't heard anything from Yoichi or Muhyo. Were they actually happy that I left? They probably are having a party over my disappearance._

_"Seriously Muhyo, I hate you."_

_Day by day, I felt my heart growing colder and colder. Although I said I hated him, my heart told me otherwise. But I simply shut away those feelings._

One moment, Sophie was chained by one of the chains from the deepest parts of hell, the next; she was using her telekinesis to shatter the glass. Hurriedly, I ran over to Muhyo, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and hovered over him to protect him, "Watch out!"

The next few moments were a blur as I felt some of the shattered glass stab me from behind. Although they weren't very deep, it hurt. "AGHHH!" I shut my eyes, trying to draw away the pain. All I knew was that Sophie used her telekinesis to attack Biko with the shards of glass and Rio had come to her rescue with a Reika. Wait, I thought Magic Tools Mentors aren't supposed to use the tools they make?

"The Demon General!" I heard Roji exclaim. I had already let go of Muhyo, and ended up leaning against the wall. Shit. The last I need were people fussing over my injury, so I guess I'd better shut it.

"T—that's…." Biko stuttered. Roji's eyes widened, "Huge!"

"You just wanted to become pretty, huh?" Muhyo gazed off to Sophie, an indifferent expression on his face, "Well, you happen to do some other bad things along the way."

"It's over."

Then, the Demon General swept his big Demon Sword towards Sophie, penetrating her in the abdomen. Then the Demon General was gone, leaving a dumbfounded Sophie who was sitting on the ground.

"Sister, why?"

_"Congratulations Judge Hanabi Yuri, for your excellence in advancing."_

_"Judge! Well I'll be. That's a high rank you know, besides Executor that is."_

_"Do you know that with a high rank as yours, you get a ton of money in a month?"_

_I felt my brow twitch. The MLA held a celebration party for my advancement. Luckily Muhyo didn't attend—either he didn't want to, or he wasn't invited, but Yoichi and Biko were here._

_I frowned, what's up with people ranting about rank and money? It's responsibility, that's what._

_"I'm sure you'll be rich in no time," someone patted my shoulder. I snapped, swatting his hand away._

_"What's wrong with you guys?" I said, my voice cold, "High rank and money is not important at all. So just shut the hell up about the whole 'Judge-is-a-high-rank-who-gets-lots-of-money'!"_

_"B—but it's true, you get to become an Assistant to an Executor just like that," a man with blonde hair said, snapping his fingers as he said so. I glared at him, coldly, making him wet his pants, "If you think becoming a Magic Lawyer is all about rank and money, well, I guess the Association is better off without you."_

_The man ran off, wailing like a baby. The room became silent as I stood in the center._

_"She's become cold," I heard a whisper._

_I turned towards the source of the whisper, "And you have a problem with me? Get out, all of you. Unless you think you're worthy of being a Practitioner, don't you dare show your face to me again! You disgust me."_

_Now, my heart was stone cold. I don't blame you Muhyo, but it's just a fact. I will not let anyone make me cry again. Never!_

"Ah," Roji sighed, sitting down, "It's over."

I smiled, facing my back against the wall, hoping they won't notice me trying to pick off the shards of glass off of my back. This is my own problem.

Speaking of which, wasn't Rio using her own seals to shield Biko using a Reika? I thought they're not allowed to use their own seals?

"Rio-sensei," Roji was having the same thought as me, "I thought Magic Tools Mentor are not supposed to use the Magical Tools, so why…"

"Hmm?" Rio cut him off, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

I'm sure he noticed it too; the vein-like pulse that appeared on her cheek. It was momentary, but it was clear enough for me to know what it means; a Traitor! My eyes widened in surprise when the pulse disappeared as she replied to Roji's statement, "I used seals? No Roji-kun. Weren't you the one who used the seals?"

I was about to argue when suddenly Biko was shrieking, "AHHH! Muhyo!"

He fell to the ground, his eyes having a blank stare. I felt my heart beat loudly as the truth dawned on me, oh no! His Ren is probably drained out. Obviously, what not with the usage of two strong Magic Law Commandments, plus the contract with the High Level Magic Law Commandments, it's not surprising that he should have this kind of breakdown.

"If we don't get him back to the Magic Law Association quickly," Imai stated the obvious, "He'll be in big trouble!"

Slowly, I stood up; feeling rather relieved that there were no more glass in my back. But the pain was unbearable; I wouldn't want to imagine how much blood I've lost. Great, now I have a bleeding shoulder and a bleeding back.

"The boat doesn't come until noon," Biko stated, looking at her watch, "Now it's only 3 in the morning. We have to rest a bit."

I looked around, feeling myself drop semiconscious on the floor. I have to stay strong. Biko was frantically searching in her bag when Roji suggested that we used the Magical Travelling Seal. Hmm… seems like she used up her last one. Crap.

I dropped totally facedown on the floor. There was an enormous stabbing pain in my back; "AGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed, unable to take it anymore.

"Yuri-san!" Imai was helping me up, while Biko was examining my bleeding back, wide-eyed, "When did this…?"

"When the glass shattered!" Roji exclaimed, "During that time Sophie used her telekinesis, Yuu-Chan covered Muhyo. The glass must've stabbed her back."

I pushed Biko's hand away; she was trying to find some kind of ointment, "Don't bother me. The glasses didn't go in deep."

"I—idiot," Muhyo tried scooting over to me. I forced a smile, "Don't bother, Muhyo. I'm fine."

"Hey Master, what's tha—?" Biko asked when Rio was holding up something, a stick.

"You can stop right there, yes, all of you," she was smiling a creepy smile. A smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"Huh?" I grunted, trying hard to sit up straight, I took Muhyo out of Roji's arms and into mine. Rio was holding up a Black Flame Lizard! A traitor's Tool!

"I was waiting for a chance like this!" she said, "For he who defies Master Madoka, Muhyo Toru, DEATH!"

I felt myself gripping tightly on Muhyo's shoulder at the mention of that name. Biko was glued to her feet, unable to believe what she was hearing. Roji, on the other hand, was helping Muhyo and I up. Muhyo was stubbornly clinging on to my neck as I forced myself up, with Roji's help. Imai was wide-eyed, "That scar, that Magical Device! Rio-sensei, don't tell me you've…"

BOOM!

The next second the five of us, excluding Rio were together in the middle of the hallway, the next; Rio had already bore a hole through the hallway. Roji was quick enough to drag Muhyo and I to one side before the flame that Rio fired at us engulfed us. Imai pulled the dumbfounded Biko to the other side.

Muhyo clung onto my neck, turning around to Rio with a grin on his face, "Madoka-sama? These followers of Enchyu… You too, Rio?"

I was gripping harder on his shoulders, stop repeating that name over and over again! Stop it!

BOOM!

Shit.

You know what Muhyo?

This whole thing is starting to get a little tricky.


	10. Chapter 8: A Lie to be True

Here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

Forbidden Magical Laws consume your souls, but you obtain the power to kill living things—including humans—and a person who uses Forbidden Magic Laws will someday use up their entire souls as per contract they have with hell. And then, they become evil spirits, and might even vanish altogether.

That's just how it is. But Rio was using Forbidden Magic Law? This is just absurd!

Ahh, I can't run as fast. Not with my loss of blood. Imai had volunteered to go down and help Maeda out, bringing help, too. All that's left was Roji, Muhyo, Biko and I as we ran out of the Magic Prison and into the forest. Running away from Rio.

"Hurry Biko! Yuu-Chan!" I tried, but I just can't. I don't want to slow them down. I let Muhyo's arms around my neck loose, carrying him, I handed him over to Roji, "Here, you carry him. I can't run anymore. You guys go first."

"Yuu-Chan…" Roji started, but was cut off when Muhyo started to rebel, struggling to move off of Roji, "NO! No! No! No!"

He was forcing himself to wave his arms around, reaching back to me from Roji's arms. I smiled, shaking my head, "You guys go ahead I'll only slow you down."

"Yuu-Chan," Roji was looking at me, but I pushed him off, making him continue running with Muhyo put on his back and Biko beside him.

"Yuu-Chan! Yuri!" I could hear Muhyo's voice as they started to move further away from me.

Just then, Rio shot a fireball towards me, but with less effort, I was able to dodge it. Now it was headed towards the others. "Oh no! Guys, duck!"

But it was useless, Biko was still unable to accept the truth and she fell, screaming, "If this is a dream, wake me up!"

"Seriously, I'm thinking the same thing Biko," it was Yoichi. He stopped the fireball by using one of his Black Magic Reflection Techniques. I felt relieved as I dropped to my knees, and lay on the ground. I only managed to watch as Rio passed by me. Sorry guys, I can't stop her now. It's up to you Roji, Yoichi. Please protect Muhyo.

**Bah. Luckily Yoichi came, if not, I guess we'll all be toast by now.**

**"Yo, I guess I made it in time, or did I?" he smiled at us. I smiled at him, feeling rather relieved, "We just made it out."**

**"Yoichi…" my idiot was teary eyed. But Yoichi had cut him off, "Hey, don't cry yet. First we have to run like hell outta here!"**

**They started running off deeper into the woods. I felt uneasy, "What about Yuu-Chan?"**

**"What? She was here? Where?" Yoichi turned around, adjusting Biko on his back. I frowned, "She wanted to stay behind because she was injured. We've got to go save her! Her wounds need to be treated! You guys go first, I'll go get her."**

**"Are you crazy?" Yoichi never stopped running, "I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides, knowing Yuu-Chan, she'll get through it okay. She's a lot stronger since she left the MLS, you know."**

**I buried my face into Roji's back, I hope you're right Yoichi. I'm not too sure myself.**

**But I guess he's right about one thing; she ****_has_**** changed a lot.**

"It's cold."

I lay, well aware of my surroundings. Seems like it has started to rain. Looking up at the sky, I wondered how the others were. I hope they'll be all right.

"It's rain," I whispered to myself, slipping into unconsciousness, "It's started to rain."

I just don't believe it. It's a lie! It's not true! Rio-sensei would never do such a thing. I felt hot tears fall down my cheek, mixed with the cold rainwater. From where I was, I could hear faint footsteps and banging. Sounds as if there's a fuss of a fight over there.

I closed my eyes, a memory of a smiling Rio flashed across my mind. She was smiling widely when she visited my house after hearing the news of my advancement despite I ran away from the MLS.

_"Congratulations, Yuu-Chan!" she entered the doors with a smile and wide spread arms. She swung me from side to side as she enveloped me in a hug, "I'm so proud of you! My little Yuu-Chan!"_

_After recovering from the shock, I hugged her back, feeling a slow smile spread across my face, "Thank you, Rio. I wouldn't have done it without your help."_

_Rio-sensei, you've helped me so much throughout my MLS years. I wouldn't have been in such position if not for you._

Rio.

Please come back to us.

As my conscious fell, I heard footsteps coming towards me. And voices, too!

"Yuri-san!" it was Imai's voice. I felt warm hands slipping under my back, as I was held upright.

"Oh no! Her back and left shoulder is bleeding!" the second voice, I recognize, belongs to Maeda.

"H—how are the o—others?" I forced myself to speak. Imai had a concerned look on her face, "Back there, before I came out with Maeda-san, I was attacked by Teeki. He opened the door of the Magic Prison and let the spirits loose! All of them are headed towards the others."

"What?!" I felt my energy come back as I thought about the people I love being in danger. Muhyo, Yoichi, Biko! No! I have to go.

"I have to go save them!"

Imai pulled me down, "No, you're severely injured. And your tempering is not that good either."

I managed to pull myself away from them and started to run to the direction of the glowing lights in the middle of the forest, "When there's a will, there's a way! You and Maeda stay safe for now! I've got to protect Muhyo!"

I ran. I wasn't that fast, but I managed to run.

**"Muhyo, can you hold this?" Biko handed me one of her potion bottles. She has agreed to make Ren for me. The least I could have to get enough energy to get up and going. The idiot and Yoichi are holding up a Reika, protecting all of us inside.**

**I snickered, taking the bottle out of her hand, "I'm not that weak."**

**I stared off towards the trees, leaving Biko to her work. I hope Yuri is unhurt. She was badly injured after Sophie's attack, with deep wounds in her shoulder and stab wounds from shards of glass and what for— just to protect me. It was rather irrational to do something like that—it's not like she cares. If she did care, she wouldn't have left two years ago. I shook my head. Why the hell am I thinking about this, now?**

**"Biko-san, is the medicine ready?" Roji's voice cut off my train of thought, "Yoichi is—what's that?" He was referring to the floating yellow lights surrounding us.**

**Hee. Hee. I snickered as Biko replied, "It's Ren that I didn't mix properly. I think I got the ratios wrong. I almost ruined it."**

**"You're not going to screw this up are you?" I grinned. She held out two bottles to me, "It's okay Muhyo. Here, pour this…"**

**I dumped the whole contents of the bottle I was holding into hers, "Ah, that's too mu—!"**

**BOOM!**

**Through all the smoke, I heard Roji and Yoichi whining about the small explosion. Biko's hand appeared in front of my face, "Here Muhyo, I'll leave the rest to you."**

**"So Muhyo, take the smallest amount you can," Biko was rambling about something I had no interest in as I gulped down the whole thing.**

**While they were ranting on how I already finished the whole Ren, something caught my eye—Yuri!**

**"Yuu-Chan!" I shouted to her, just as Rio had already changed her target to the injured Judge.**

I smiled when I saw Muhyo, relieved when he was still okay. Wait; did he just gulp down a whole beaker of Temper-Root Water? I thought it was poisonous?

"Gahh!" I yelped as I avoided the fireball that Rio sent towards me. Faintly, I heard Muhyo say, "Yoichi, when the next attack stops, drop the Reika."

"NOW!"

The force field they were protected in broke down, and I hurriedly rushed to Biko's side, "Yuu-Chan, are you okay? I thought you were injured?"

I felt Muhyo's gaze before he turned and spoke to Rio, "I'm glad you're alright, Yuri," I smiled, hearing relief in his voice.

"First off," he pointed to Rio, "That staff is in the way. According to article 6 of the Special Magic Laws, I proclaim the sentence of Magical Anesthetic Needles!"

Rio fell to the ground, dropping the staff. Muhyo turned to Yoichi, "Yoichi, break the staff!"

"Got it!" he rushed to the staff, slamming it to the ground, breaking it in two.

Soon, they were around her, checking for wounds. I stood where I was previously, feeling rather tired, I sat down on the wet grass. At least this is over.

How come no one comes rushing to check out _my_ wounds? I shook my head. Bah. Who cares?

"I'm going to break the pact she made with the Emissary she made," Muhyo's sentence caught my attention, "And erase the pact completely."

I stared at him wide-eyed as he continued, "By the way, no one has ever tried that before."

What? Beat an emissary? That's impossible! But seeming its Muhyo, he _is_ the "Genius Executor" after all. He just might be able to do it.

"Let's do it!" Yoichi exclaimed. All four of them were up and going. I felt rather left out; maybe I should've just followed Imai back. Everyone was busy setting a Jin up, while Muhyo was chanting on, probably making a pact. I am useless here. I hate being useless.

I stared at Muhyo; he was oblivious of my existence here. Slowly, I got up and started walking away, if I can't be useful here, at least I should get my wounds healed.

"Yuu-Chan? Where are you going?" Yoichi asked. Muhyo, who was reading from his book looked up at me, so did Roji and Biko. Oh crap, everyone's attention on me. I smiled, waving my hand, "Don't mind me, I'm no help around here."

I walked towards Rio and kneeled next to her, holding up her hand, "Rio, thank you so much… all those years…."

I felt a hand on my back, "Arolorolou… you should sit down, Yuu-Chan," It was Muhyo. I shook my head, "Mind your own business, Muhyo. Just keep doing your work."

I heard Muhyo snicker in between his chanting, "You _are_ my business, Yuri."

I swatted his hand away, "Get away from me, Muhyo," I said, getting one of his narrow-eyed looks.

"Muhyo… Yuu-Chan…" Yoichi and Biko were staring wide-eyed at us, no, at what's behind us. I turned around to see what they were pointing to.

I felt my eyes widen at whom I saw, "I'm so sorry," Rio, said. A smiling Enchyu was crouching next to her, "It's alright. But, that was dangerous."

He turned to look at Muhyo who was behind me, "Muhyo, you really are tough. Oh, hello there, Yuu-Chan."

I felt my eyes stung as I stood up. Enchyu. He's just in front of me. Right here. Right now.

"W—what the hell are you doing here?" I all but shouted, feeling the memories return once more followed by tears.

He gave me a questioning look as he reached out to me, "Is that a way you greet a friend you haven't seen in ages, Yuu-Chan? Come here, I missed _you_."

I backed away; I wasn't able to stand and ended up sitting on the ground, in front of Muhyo. I covered my ears, the memories seems to becoming clearer as he stepped closer to me, his hand stretched out to stroke my cheek, "G—get away! Get away from me! NOO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I felt Muhyo grip onto my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, whispering to me, "It's okay Yuu-Chan. I've got you. You're all right."

"Nice to see you all together," Enchyu was smiling as he backed away from us, resuming his position next to Rio, "I see you and Yuu-Chan are getting along as well as you guys were during our MLS days."

I felt like shutting my eyes, I don't want to even look at him, neither did I want to listen to his voice, his velvet smooth voice. Everything about him reminded me of the bitter memories I've been trying to shut away for two years.

As if he could read my mind, Muhyo cradled my head into his chest, covering my eyes at the same time, "If you can't look, just close your eyes, Yuu-Chan."

I buried my face into his chest as he continued, "Hee. Hee. You always like to float in quietly, like a big jellyfish, Enchyu."

"Awh. You and Yuu-Chan seem to be sharing the same thoughts," I heard Enchyu say, "Just like the old days, eh?"

I had already covered my ears. I couldn't bear hearing his voice. And the rest of their conversation was muted. Why is he here? Why must he appear in front of me? Why!?

I didn't know what happened because I fell unconscious. But the last thing I remembered before seeing the darkness was a combined ghost from the Arcanum. I hope I'm not slowing them down.

You know what Muhyo?

I think you should just leave me behind; I'm dragging your tails down.


	11. Midlogue 2: Yoichi's POV

_Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V_

* * *

_"I don't want to do this mission! Chief Page!" I slammed my fist onto the table. This is mutiny! Absurd! It can't be!_

_"Calm down," Executor Page said, smoking on his pipe. How could he be so calm while he tells me such bad news? He handed me a photo as he continued, "It pains me as well to doubt someone so beautiful but now that I've seen this…"_

_I gasped as I took in the contents of the photo. It was a picture of Rio meeting up with Enchyu!_

_"The investigator who took this photo was attacked and killed by a spirit. All that's left was the camera which survived the flames."_

_He took a huff of his pipe, whispering as he continued his words, "The chances are eight out of ten she's a rebel, Yoichi-kun. And now is our only chance to bring her back!"_

_Without hesitation, I rushed to the door slamming it shut behind me. I have to find Biko!_

I flipped the pages of the diary of Rio I found in her burnt down house. It was a diary filled with sorrow, the sorrow of an innocent girl who lost her mother when a ghost attacked where not a single Executor nearby bothered to help her out.

I felt the tears falling out as I flipped the last few pages, 'I found someone who understands me, I'm so happy!' and under those last few words was a symbol—the symbol of the Traitors!

"What should I do, sensei?" I ran my hand through my hair, letting the tears flow, "Biko! What should I tell her? And Yuu-Chan. Both of them look up to you, you know. What do I do?"


	12. Midlogue 3: Roji's POV

*Plays dramatic music* dan dan daaaaaan.. here's a very dramatic part. (WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUITE ALOT OF USE OF VULGAR WORDS. IF YOU THINK YOU ARE TOO YOUNG, STOP READING THIS. NOW.)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Oh no, my tempering is down and that thing looks bad," I heard Yoichi say as I wiped off the blood Muhyo coughed out. Enchyu had just summoned a fused ghost to attack us, but luckily Muhyo took care of that. And now, a masked man who's wearing a mask with four eyes appeared beside Enchyu. This isn't good.

But now, he seems to be hurt badly due to the poisoning of the Temper-Root water. To make matters worse, Yuu-Chan had blacked out when she saw Enchyu. I already placed her safely behind us, just in case Enchyu plans to attack. Muhyo… he seems distracted.

"Yuu—c" Muhyo started, but coughed out more blood, "Yuu-Chan. W—where is she?"

"She'll be okay, see?" I let Muhyo see Yuu-Chan lay peacefully on the grass, hopefully away from any danger. Muhyo reached out his hand to her, "Yuu-Chan… Yuri…"

Rio was suddenly in pain as more of the vein-like pulse appeared from her face to her neck. I heard the masked man said, "She's ghosting. Fix it now, or we lose her."

Rio? Ghosting? No way!

"I think we should leave," Enchyu said, "I do not plan to lose her just yet."

"And leave them alive? Not a chance!" the masked man seemed to disagree with Enchyu's suggestion and started tackling towards us, but Enchyu stopped him, "Sure, we can kill him now. But I don't want him to just die."

"Very well," he gave up, picking Rio up. Enchyu and the masked man were floating away, "I was pleased with the course of events. Even if it was ultimately a failure and hurt poor Biko. But it was still a good plan!

Carrying Muhyo in my arms I ran towards them, knowing that I won't be able to chase after them. Enchyu pointed to me; "Ah, you. You interfered in my business with Muhyo. I'll return you the favor. My Forbidden Magic friends will come for you. They'll do anything for my plans. They'll take all your friends, the ones you hold dear to. They'll take your happiness away."

"I won't let that happen!" I shouted, feeling angry. Why is he doing this? What was his motive?

"Oh, and Muhyo," Enchyu was gazing at him, "I'll make you die a slow painful death. So slow, you'll feel every inch of pain I'm giving you. You want to know how I'll do it?"

Muhyo's eyes widened as Enchyu pointed to Yuu-Chan who was lying in the grass behind us, "Her! I'll take her away from you. I'll kill her if I have to! Seeing you suffer really beats _my_ suffering."

I gritted my teeth. Take Yuu-Chan? Is he insane? Yuu-Chan cared for him so dearly and this is what he plans to do with her? I opened my mouth to revolt, but someone cut me off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ENCHYU! YOU DARE KILL ME, I'LL COME AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! I HOLD MY WORD FOR THAT, I SWEAR! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME EVER!" Yuu-Chan was forcing herself up, chasing me from behind. Her voice was hard and cold. I heard Muhyo telling her to stop running, but it was obvious that she wasn't listening, probably didn't even hear him. Ignoring him, I looked at Enchyu, feeling rather motivated after Yuu-Chan shouted at him.

"You just try," I said, feeling tears flow down my cheeks, "You just try take our friends away. We'll fight you! We'll fight you all the way!"

"Teach!" Biko was already in tears, so was Yuu-Chan as they stared off to the disappearing trio, "RIO!" Yuu-Chan was smiling, "PLEASE WAIT! WE'LL COME FOR YOU, I PROMISE. WE WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! JUST WAIT FOR US, PLEASE!"

As they vanished to thin air, Biko was on her knees, praying, "Teach… please be okay."

"Don't worry, Biko. Knowing her, she's strong. She will be okay," Yuu-Chan put her hand on Biko's shoulder, "I pro—mise… uhh…"

"Yuu-Chan!" Yoichi rushed towards her when she fell facedown on the ground, "Oh no! She's not breathing!"

There was a hell lot of commotion as we tried to keep Yuu-Chan breathing for the whole trip back to the MLA. I hope she survives, because if she didn't, I don't know how grieved Muhyo would feel over her death.

Be strong Yuri, Muhyo will be waiting for you when you wake up.


	13. Chapter 9: A List of People to Kill

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

I felt a throbbing pain in my head as I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? Am I dead?

"His devotion to Muhyo is admirable," I heard Imai's voice in my head. Maybe I'm still alive after all. I tried to move my hands but my whole body felt paralyzed.

"You surviving that inferno is pretty admirable, Imai. Are you some kind of Phoenix?" That was Yoichi's voice. Imai laughed, "Heh. I'm no Phoenix, thank you. Just human."

I felt a warm hand touch my forehead, followed by Biko's voice, "Yuu-Chan looks pale. The doctors say she lost a lot of blood."

I heard Yoichi shuffling next to me as he clutched onto my blankets, "I hope she survives. After doing CPR for over an hour with her, she should. She has to! She must!"

"Yoichi…" I heard Imai say, "I understand how you feel. But you have to be strong."

"Besides," Imai said some more, "I've got to inform Fujiwara's parents. Artificer Biko, please don't dwell over what happened to Fujiwara."

SLAM!

There was a sound of the door slamming, followed by a familiar voice screaming out, "MY MUHYO! THANK HEAVENS!"

Havoc aroused when a trespasser went into the room Muhyo was being treated in.

"Executor Page!" I heard someone yelp out, "You woke him up!"

Ha-ha. I guess he was worried about Muhyo, too. Well I hope they'll be okay without me. I'll just sleep—wait; I'm supposed to be strong! I have to. I have to open my eyes!

"Mr. Kusano, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard much," I heard Page say, "My name is Page Klaus. Muhyo and Yoichi speak highly of you."

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was in the Magic Law Infirmary, on a bed with an IV dripping Morphine into my veins. Page was rambling on about some bad news, but I couldn't hear much. I strained to listen but I couldn't get up. Ahh. Get up you idiot!

"It's a list of people to kill!"

My eyes widened at what I heard—list to kill?

"Hee. They're thorough. These things list place of birth, residence and even family size. See?" It was Muhyo's voice. I heard crumpling of paper as he picked something up, followed by his gasping.

"I don't believe it," Imai's voice. Suddenly, there were loud thumping footsteps, "Yuu-Chan! No!"

A frowning Muhyo entered the room and leaped onto me. I winced as he wrapped his arms around my neck, getting protests from the nurses. He was holding on to a piece of small paper, in which I can see the words 'Hanabi Yuri' clearly written on it. My name was in the list of people to kill? No way!

He tightened his grip around my neck, burying his face into my chest, "Yuu-Chan…"

Roji, Yoichi, Imai, Biko and Page were already around my bed, smiling at Muhyo's change of behavior. I blushed, feeling rather embarrassed. Muhyo, you idiot; you don't have to go around jumping on me.

"Is Muhyo usually like this?" I heard Roji squeak out. Yoichi laughed, "During our MLS days, he was _always_ like this." Yoichi came around to my side, held my hand and squeezed it, "I was getting a little worried about your condition. I'm glad you're okay."

Roji nodded, in trance. I sat up, letting out grunts of pain. My back was throbbing; I hope it's not infected. I took the piece of paper from Muhyo; indeed it was detailed information of me.

"Muhyo and me are on the list too," Yoichi exclaimed. Roji held out a few more pieces, "So are mine and Biko's!"

I felt my heart skip a beat. What's up with this list? Are they really going to kill us?

"The purpose of the list is clear," Page came next to me, putting a hand on my forehead, "It's a threat. They're saying they can kill you. Tomorrow if they feel like it."

"Yuu-Chan, you're looking rather pale, aren't you?" Page said, distracted as he removed his hand off my forehead, continuing his speech, "I'm sure their means will be cruel."

I covered my eyes, focusing myself to count to ten when I suddenly felt my world spinning. This whole thing obviously involved Teeki, the masked man with four eyes.

"Teeki the Fallen," Roji repeated what Page has been saying, staring at his feet. Page nodded, "Either way, he's impossible to ignore."

I felt Muhyo move from on top of me, "Meh. Isn't Teeki supposed to be this big secret? What are you so worried about?"

Shut up Muhyo. You're the one who's worrying over unnecessary things right now. Shouldn't you be in bed, instead of jumping on top of me and refusing to let me go?

I guessed right about one thing though, Page was planning a cleansing for those who are moving with Enchyu—those who are Forbidden Practitioners. Bah. I guess it won't be easy then.

"Oh she's here, come in."

Three little teary-eyed kids ran into my room towards Biko. They must be her apprentices. I guess she must be relived that they were all okay. They seemed to be worried too.

"I guess I'll be leaving," Page was being dragged away by the nurses who were angry because he was smoking. Hell that crazy teacher, what is he thinking?

"Ahh, Muhyo. You wouldn't consider leaving Enchyu to me?"

"You can't handle him, weak old man," Muhyo was sitting on my legs, with his arms crossed. I looked at Muhyo, his face held an indifferent expression. Could it be that he still has feelings towards Enchyu? Bah. If he did, what do _I_ care?

_"Cold Judge Handles Ghosts Single-handedly"_

_I tossed the paper aside just as I read the first article. Smiling, I poured myself a cup of tea. Muhyo, I made to the papers. They call me the Cold Judge now. I don't know what have I become of. I just wanted…_

_CRASH!_

_I fell to the floor, breaking the fine China cup to pieces. Tears streamed down my face. I just wanted love. I just wanted someone to care about me. I thought I already found love, but I was wrong! It wasn't Enchyu, Muhyo. It wasn't! I curled into a ball next to the spilt tea. There was emptiness in my heart and it hurt. My heart was in pain. No, it wasn't because I was rejected, not at all._

_It was because I was wrong, Muhyo. All those years, I was wrong._

"I don't care! I want Yuu-Chan to sleep with me on _my_ bed," Muhyo was stubborn as he clung on to my arm. I blushed, why the hell does he have to embarrass me in front of the nurses?

The head nurse was reluctant, "But, Executor, you have to rest alone."

He shook his head, "If you don't let her sleep with me, I won't sleep at all," he grinned a creepy grin, "You wouldn't want _that_ would you?"

The nurses finally gave in. Two of the nurses went to tuck him in while I went out to get myself a glass of milk accompanied by the head nurse. I sighed and turned to her, "I'm really sorry. He's been fussy lately."

She smiled, "It's all right. It's not always we get to see Executor so madly in love."

I felt my eyes widened as I shook my head vigorously, "Whaaaaaat? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! You've got it wrong—I mean—he's always—uhh—like that, yeah."

The nurse smiled, unconvinced, "What ever you say. Goodnight Judge Hanabi."

I walked towards his room. His bed was a queen-sized bed in the middle of a big and empty space. The two nurses bowed to us, "Rest well, Executor. Hanabi-san."

I gulped down my milk as I sat on the chair next to his bed. He was frowning, "Hurry up, I'm sleepy."

I smiled. But something caught my eye— a dresser. It looked like a normal dresser with two drawers, but suddenly, it was making weird noises. I started to stand up when Muhyo exclaimed, "Roji!"

"Ahh! Ha! Saw right through my super tech, yeah?" A smiling Roji's head popped out of the dresser, making me spurt out the milk I was drinking onto Muhyo.

He clicked his tongue, "Idiot." I smiled, wiping off the milk off of his pajamas using a towel, "S-sorry. I was just shocked."

"I was just worried about you guys…" Roji said when Muhyo gave him a glare. He got out of his dresser disguise.

I laughed; of course he was worried. I pinched Muhyo's nose with the towel, "Now you're all clean—Ahh!"

Muhyo gave a tug on my arm, pulling me under the sheets. After getting over the shock, I smiled while I adjusted my position, pulling up the blankets up to his chin. He placed his head on my chest, like he always did in the MLS, counting my heartbeats.

"Um, Muhyo?" Roji took my place on the chair, "What you said about breaking the contract…"

"Shut up," Muhyo was sulking as he gripped on my shirt, burying his face into my chest.

"I thought so," Roji smiled, "Muhyo, you're going to save Enchyu, aren't you?"

I looked at Roji wide-eyed. How come I didn't know about this? Muhyo wanted to save Enchyu? After all he did, he still wanted to help? Turning to Muhyo, I raised an eyebrow. I never knew this. Why didn't he tell me? I sighed, shifting under the blankets. Then again, who am I to know these things anyway? This is probably between Muhyo and Enchyu. And maybe a little bit of Yoichi and Biko. But it never will include me.

"Sorry, I just knew you'd never tell me if I didn't say something," Roji's voice broke my train of thoughts. Suddenly, he was all pumped up as he went to a chair next to the door, "Right! Time for a better, stronger Roji! Like Yuu-Chan said, I need to have confidence, right?" He smiled and turned to me as he sat on the chair with a huff.

I just nodded solemnly, still trying to ingest the new information I just learnt. "Anyway, it was my fault you had to fight so hard, Muhyo. And I regret that. First… I need to learn more wards… wait… I…" His voice trailed off as he dozed off into slumber land.

Muhyo chuckled, as he buried his face into my neck, "Idiot. If you know already, keep it to yourself, eh?"

I laughed, "Muhyo, you know he'd been trying his best…"

"Well, maybe he should try harder…" Muhyo moved under the blankets, his arm over my belly.

I sighed, his previous conversation with Roji still ringing in my ears, as I was still unable to accept the fact that he insisted on helping out Enchyu, "You know, I have to leave early tomorrow morning I can't stay around for long."

I felt Muhyo stiffen in my arms, his hands balling into fists, grabbing a handful of my shirt, "Not again…" he was whispering, I had to strain to hear.

He sat upright, "You can't leave! You just got here!" He grabbed my shoulders, "Do you know how long I waited to be able to see you again? How many sleepless nights?"

I didn't say a word; I just gazed into his blue eyes, now hooded by the dim light in this room. It was just slight, but I swore I could see tears pooling in his eyes, I'm not so sure. I didn't have a reason to leave; I just didn't want to stay around him much longer. It pains me.

"I can't, I have other things to do in my office…"

"Don't you wanna save Rio? And Enchyu?"

I flinched at the second name. Why does Muhyo insist on saving Enchyu? It's obvious isn't it? He still has feelings for him. I didn't understand why, but I felt jealousy creep over my heart. I turned so that my back was facing him, tugging the blanket up to my chin, "Look, Muhyo. I do want to save Rio. But for Enchyu, if you ask me, well, I just don't know..."

"Why, is it because you had feelings for him? Or is it because you were rejected by him?" Muhyo sneered; those words were like a hot knife cutting through my skin, I clenched my teeth. That's it; I'm leaving this place. I'll sure help them all right, with all the saving Rio and Enchyu, but not with the presence of Executor Muhyo. I have to get away from him.

I sat up, as an idea hit my head, I will leave this place. Forcing a smile, I looked at him, "Of course not Muhyo. I want to help him. He's my friend. And it has nothing to do about what happened two years ago. Let's go to sleep."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Yuu-Chan. Tell me, do you still love him?"

I flinched, feeling my heart grow cold. Love Enchyu? Muhyo still thinks I love Enchyu. I shook my head, "No. I fell in love with someone else." And I don't think he should know that I am in love with…

"Feh," He smirked, "A new **_crush_** is it? Whoever is that unfortunate guy, he'll probably reject you as well."

I felt my heart broke into pieces. How could he say that? My eyes stung before I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My heart felt empty again.

"Yuu-Chan…" He sat up, and cupped his right hand over my cheek, "Why are you crying? I'm… s—s…" His words came to a halt. Knowing him long enough, the hardest thing that he would ever do is to apologize, to say the words, 'I'm sorry'.

His eyes held an emotion, an apologetic emotion. Although he had never said he was sorry, I know he was. But that wasn't enough for me. I want him to apologize, to really say it, but his ego is too big.

I wiped my tear, and hugged him close; bringing him to my neck, "Go to sleep Muhyo. You need some rest."

He sniffed, once, twice, "No… I don't… why are you crying… tell me… ugh…" Then he fell asleep in my arms. I lay him gently on the bed, hoping he doesn't wake up.

"Mmm… Apples…" He mumbled, his hand still gripping on the side of my shirt. I smiled, but it felt sour. Muhyo can be insensitive sometimes.

"Goodnight baby," I smiled and kissed him on the forehead before getting off the bed and going out through the doors of the infirmary.

We will meet again, but next time, I won't stay long anymore. I am not gonna linger around you, Muhyo.

I do not want to get hurt.


	14. Midlogue 4: Muhyo's POV

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"I made it," I mutter as I arrived at the appointed cottage—it was a cozy place to be in despite the emptiness I've been feeling these few days.

How long has it been since she left? Ahh, about three days I guess. Our reunion after two years was just brief as I recalled the moments we'd spent in Arcanum 18. And she had to run off without saying a word. I gritted my teeth as I remember the shock I was in, waking up in the Magic Law Infirmary without her beside me. Without the scent of green apples in the morning.

_"Yuu-Chan! Don't leave me!"_

_My eyes sprung open at the horrible nightmare I was having. Nightmares? Oh no… That could only mean one thing. I sat up on the large queen-sized bed and start searching around in the large room._

_Roji was giving me a concern look, his eyes cautious as if there was a secret untold, "What's wrong Muhyo?"_

_I frowned as the truth dawned into me, the lump in my throat made it hard for me to speak, but I managed to croak, "Where's Yuu-Chan?"_

_Roji squirmed at the mention of her name and started twiddling his thumbs. Idiot! Answer me! Where is she?_

_He looked at me and started to open his mouth, "M…muhyo… It's still too early for you to wake up. G… go back to sleep," Dammit! His stuttering left me no choice, I jumped off the bed towards the door, "Well if you're not telling me, I'll find her myself."_

_"She left, Muhyo. She's gone."_

"Where's Roji?" Yoichi asked, giving me a questioning look. Tch. Why'd he have to ask about him?

"I left him with Imai," I answer crisply. Not only I had to face Yuu-Chan's disappearance for three days, that bastard, Goryo had taken over my office. Who cares about that anyway? I also had to let loose that idiot of mine so that he gets some intellectual benefits knocked into his skull. I can't do with a worthless assistant, no, not at a time like this. He needs it.

But what about this emptiness? Bah, I shook away that thought. If I could live with Yuu-Chan running off like that for over two years, what harm can it do for a few more? I think…

I stared at my feet solemnly. Though I can't say it out loud, I will still miss her.

"What's with the long face, Executor?"

I looked up in surprise when I heard that familiar voice, to see a familiar smiling face standing at the entrance of the cottage. I can't believe my eyes! "You came back…" Shit! I felt my eyes sting, no, Executor Muhyo does not and will never cry.

"I promised to help, didn't I?" she shrugged, "And of course I wouldn't leave without saying good—oomph!"

I cut her midsentence, lunging at her, before emotions could further take away the man out of me. We both tumbled and fell to the ground, I was not letting go of my arms wrapped tightly around her neck. I placed my head on her flat chest, counting her heartbeats. After a few heartbeats, I felt her body shake as she laughed. Yoichi and Biko were laughing as well. I felt Yuu-Chan's hand in my hair as she replied the hug I gave her.

"Muhyo's affection towards Yuu-Chan never gets old doesn't it?" Yoichi gave a smug smile. Feh. I wrapped my arms around Yuu-Chan's neck, fighting the urge to punch the smug look off Yoichi's face.

"Shut up," I muttered, jumping out of her embrace, but not letting go of her hand, "Enough chit chat."

I gazed into Yuu-Chan's eyes, her eyes holding a soft but wary expression, I smiled, "Everyone know what we're doing?"

"Yeah," Yoichi and Yuu-Chan said in unison. Biko nodded, "Might as well get started."

We walked into the cottage, all the while; I never let go of Yuu-Chan's hand. I may have let my guard off once, but it's not going to happen again. Never.

But I do wonder, what made her change her mind to come back?


	15. Chapter 10: To Lower One's Ego

Okay, honestly, this chapter is a little off plot from Yoshiyuki's story, because i wanted to show to the readers (you guys) the relationship between Yuri and Yoichi. It's probably a little to deep, or maybe it doesn't make sense, i dont know. this is the best i could come up with. sorry ;A; [since yoichi is only interested in big breasted women, his relationship with yuri is obviously not really on a romantic scale. i do not ship them :P]

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

I stared mindlessly off into space at the emerging Magic portal on the wall in my office, who'd be coming now? Out came Yoichi, a worried look plastered on his face. I raised a brow questioningly, "What's up Yoichi?"

"Why did you run off like that again?" he all but screamed, his arms flailing in the air helplessly. I dared not look at him in the eye, this wasn't the first time he seemed so pissed at me. He sighed, "I thought you wanted to help…" His voice trailed off.

I blinked, once, twice at his exasperated expression. I left the Magic Law Infirmary last night without a word to avoid Muhyo. It doesn't mean I didn't want to help. I will help, but I will also keep my distance. I frowned at Yoichi, what's _his_ problem? "What's wrong Yoichi?"

"What's wrong?!" His eyes widen in disbelief, "What's wrong you ask? We are trying to find Enchyu's whereabouts to save him, and you run off just like that?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he holds up his index finger, moving around the office, he stands in front of me, "Let me guess, it's either you ran off because you can't stand seeing or hearing the mention of Enchyu or it's your issue with Muhyo you had for the past two years. Reality check, Yuri, this isn't about you! We are talking about other people's sake and our friends. I am disappointed that you ran off on personal accounts."

_"This isn't about you, Yuri!"_

_No way! I am not going to eat even one drop of the cough medicine. Little Yoichi frowned, holding up the spoon to my lips. I lay helplessly under the blankets, shivering. Muhyo and Enchyu weren't around for five days as they are in the midst of having training for the role Executor with the Legendary Executor Page, which left Yoichi to take care of me. Shaking my head vigorously, I brought the blankets up to cover my mouth, "No! I am not gonna take a sip of that medicine! You can't make me!"_

_"Why don't you want to take your meds? Don't you want to get better?" Yoichi was flustered, his hands on his hips. I stilled, not opening my mouth._

_I shook my head, clasping my mouth with the blanket as I said, "Why does it matter if I got better or not? I can heal in time. It only concerns me, and I do not like the taste of that bitter thing." I mean; it's not like he is affected by my illness._

_His frown deepened, "You think this is all about you, Yuri? Do you?"_

_I didn't reply. He seemed mad, "This isn't about you, Yuri! Fine, you don't like the meds, but it would take longer time for you to heal if you didn't take them!"_

_It's true. If I came down with flu, I get one hell out of my sickness. But really, it never affected anyone. Not Muhyo, not Enchyu, not Yoichi._

_"Think again, Yuri. This isn't about you," he repeated, then sighed as he took a place next to me on the bed, "Have you ever thought how worried Muhyo and Enchyu will be if they knew you came down with your terrible flu during their absence?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Have you ever thought how worried _**I**_ am when you are sick?"_

_I shook my head._

_Please, Yuri._

"Please, Yuri," Yoichi finally continued after a long moment of silence, breaking me out of the old memories, "Stop running away."

"But you know how I feel being around Muhyo. Why can't you understand?"

"Stop thinking that this is about you!" he huffed, sitting on the sofa next to me, "Do you know how long you have been running away from him? From all your friends in the MLS?"

"Um… Two years."

"Yes," Yoichi's voice was merely a whisper, he covered his face with his arms, leaning on the sofa, "I know our MLS days ended with a downturn. And I haven't seen you ever since you left off that night Ench—err… that traitor betrayed us," he eyed me warily, "Gosh Yuu-Chan, do you know how much I've missed you?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. He's got a point. The night I left, and onwards, not volunteering to see any of the people I love, I have never even once thought of them. Yoichi, Biko, Page. Not even Rio. They went through all the trouble to find out where I live. And I don't only stay at one place for long. I deliberately moved from one district to another just to run away from Muhyo, all the while never telling the others of my whereabouts, not even my telephone number! It was Biko and Rio who had looked all over for my addresses and phone numbers, information of which they've promised not to tell Muhyo or Yoichi.

Why didn't I want to tell Yoichi? Oh yeah, he's closer to Muhyo compared to Biko. I was afraid he might spill the beans. I sighed, "I'm sorry Yoichi. I'm sorry for running away due to personal reasons without saying goodbye. Sorry for not contacted you for all these years. And I'm sorry if my departure last night hurt you."

He looked at me, teary-eyed and scooted closer to me to engulf me in one of his big bear hugs, "Stupid Yuu-Chan! I thought we were friends. Friends don't do that. Stop worrying me so much will ya?"

I hugged him back, not saying anything, just cuddling on the sofa. Yoichi is like a big brother to me. And he has a way to make me feel safe, at the same time be so overprotective.

_"Come on Yuu-Chan, Muhyo, Yoichi, just cross over this bridge!"_

_Enchyu, Muhyo, Yoichi, and I had gone on a wilderness trip in the forest, illegally. Now we have to cross a hanging bridge, which looks decrepit and dangerous. Muhyo was holding my hand, not letting go of it the whole way, while Yoichi was right behind me. Enchyu, being the one who proposed this idea was enthusiastically way up front across the bridge. Muhyo gave a slight tug on my hand, "Let's go, Yuu-Chan."_

_He started to step on the bridge, so did I, but Yoichi placed a hand over our shoulders, "I don't think two people should go on the bridge simultaneously. It looks unstable."_

_"I don't care," Muhyo says, pulling me closer to him. He was whining, "I want to cross with Yuu-Chan."_

_"And put her in danger? No way!"_

_"Guys…" I rolled my eyes. Muhyo's persistence and Yoichi's over-protectiveness was never a pleasant combination._

_"It's not dangerous! And you don't have to worry about Yuu-Chan's safety, I do," to prove his point, Muhyo grabbed my arm and started moving across the bridge. Hesitantly, I followed._

_"Be careful," Yoichi said. I noted the concern in his voice. He stayed behind, waiting for us to cross first._

_Suddenly, the plank I was stepping on gave way, and the whole bridge started to collapse. I managed to push Muhyo off the bridge to the other side, before the rope of the bridge I was hanging on snapped and I was hanging on the rope at the side where Yoichi was._

_"Yuu-Chan!" my three companions shrieked at once._

_I climbed up the rope to a worried looking little Yoichi with his hands extended. I stood up, facing the deep tavern, "How are we going to get across?"_

_"Tch… you see what I told you Muhyo?" Yoichi folded his arms._

_"Shut up! It wasn't my fault," Muhyo pouted, his eyes not leaving mine, his deep frown revealing the concern in his expression._

_"You need to get to this side to get back to the MLS," Enchyu noted, his voice full of regret._

_"In that case, Enchyu and I will head back first to get some help," Muhyo came up with a solution, which surprised all three of us, "Yoichi," he pointed to my over-protective companion, "You take care of Yuu-Chan. If we're not back by sun down, we'll come back by dawn."_

_Yoichi gripped my shoulders lightly and nodded. Muhyo smiled at me, "Don't make him do weird things to you."_

_I smiled back, letting out a giggle. Enchyu and Yoichi laughed too, "Muhyo, you know I wouldn't touch the love of your life."_

_"Idiot!" Muhyo was bright red as he threw a pebble across the tavern, missing Yoichi by an inch. We all laughed. And despite the gloomy adventure we were put in, our moods were lightened up._

_"Come back fast, Muhyo, Enchyu," Yoichi said, slipping his hand into mine, leading me under a huge tree as rain clouds started to gather._

_"I promise I will take care of her, as if my life depended on it."_

I felt, rather than heard, Yoichi's laughter. I looked up from his chest; he was covering his eyes with his arm. Sitting up, I pulled his arm away, revealing blue tear-stained eyes, "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Remember during our MLS days, when we got stranded in the woods?" he smiled, "I promised to protect you…"

"And you still are," I noted, folding my arms across my chest and pouting, "You know how annoying your over-protectiveness can be, right?"

He laughed some more, pulling me back onto his chest, he kissed the top of my head, "Yuri, do you know how dear you are to me? It may not mean much, but you hold a place in my heart. Like… like a sister. A sister I never had. Knowing you'd run off without even the slightest goodbye just breaks me."

"And you have the nerve to avoid any kind of contact with me! How could you?" hearing a sob, I raised my head off his chest, but he kept it down, "I worry about you every day for the past two years, wondering where you are, how you're doing. You didn't even show up for graduation!"

"Yoichi—I"

"Hush," he silenced me, "I love you, Yuri; not as much as how Muhyo loves you, more than how Biko loves you. I know Muhyo's ego is too big for him to admit that he loves you much more than I do. Even though we are not related by blood, but I care for you as much as I would've cared for a sister. Please don't take that away from me."

I buried my face into his chest, "But what about me? What about my feelings?"

He heaved a long, heavy sigh, "Yuu-Chan, I know this is hard for you to believe, but ever since you left two years ago, Muhyo has been… lost," he frowned, probably wondering if he was using the right words.

I frowned, too, at his sentence. Muhyo; lost? That sounds very odd, very odd indeed. He was the one going on about how much Enchyu rejected me. And he added how much any other man would reject me too. I can never be able to face him again.

Wait, what's with all the cowardice? Hanabi Yuri is no coward! She's the cold judge; she wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Yes, I won't let Muhyo make me falter. Fight fire with fire!

"Isn't it better if you talked it over with Muhyo?" Yoichi broke my train of thought.

Talk it over? With Muhyo? Impossible! Muhyo would never listen. His ego is too big for that. Or is it? Gahh, I don't know! Talk it over, or to fight fire with fire? Which one? I placed my face in the palms of my hands, "It's hard Yoichi. I cant."

He pushed me off him and onto the couch, standing up, he smiled and extended a hand to me, "Of course you can Yuu-Chan. I believe that Yuu-Chan is capable of anything. If she can handle ghosts single-handedly, she would be able to handle the harsh Genius Executor Muhyo."

"Yoichi…" I felt teary eyed at this man's faith in me. Suddenly feeling so pumped up I took his hand in mine; shouting out, "Let's go save Enchyu and Rio! And let's face the stupid, insensitive Muhyo!"

"Yeah! Battle for the love of our lives!" Yoichi exclaimed, his face drooling as his hands groped the air, unmistakably imagining girls with large breasts. Giving him a punch in the head, I pouted, "I'm serious here!"

A smile spread across the lips of my blue-eyed friend as he stood up, rubbing his throbbing head, "Yes you are. Come, Biko is waiting for us."

I grabbed my knapsack with a few changes of clothes and other things I may need and followed Yoichi into a new magic portal on the wall.

Muhyo, I will lower that big ego of yours, and the first thing I want you to do is to apologize.


	16. Chapter 11: Facing Her Fears

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Look at this, guys!"

We were crowding around Yoichi at the corner of the cottage, as he held up a photo of Enchyu smiling happily. It has been a while since I saw that smile on his face. A smile that used to put me in a trance, well, at least that was before I knew that my feelings towards him were false.

_"Yuu-Chan! Muhyo doesn't want to wake up again! We'll be late for class again for sure!" Enchyu's brows were furrowed at the sight of a sleepy little Muhyo, still in bed. I giggled, adjusting my overalls as I had just finished getting ready for class, and approached the sleepy head._

_With a hand over his forehead, I whispered into his ear, "Wake up, Muhyo. We're late."_

_The little black-haired boy grunted and pulled me into his arms, back onto the bed. "Hey! I just got my shirt ironed! Don't crumple it."_

_"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," he muttered, burying his nose at the hollow base on my neck, "Hmm… green apples…"_

_"There he goes again, with the green apples," Yoichi laughed loud enough to fully wake Muhyo up in embarrassment. The sleepy boy's blue eyes shot open as his cheeks turned red when he realized his friends were laughing at him._

_"Gahh, get away from me!" he got off the bed, and ran off to the toilet, not before throwing the latest Jabin in hand towards Yoichi._

_Yoichi rubbed his head, "Oww!"_

_Enchyu looked at me and grinned, "Yuu-Chan, you're always a charm." I felt my cheeks grow hot as our eyes locked._

_Enchyu's beautiful smile melting me._

"He wishes it had all been just a dream… ah ha…"

"Hey," the conversation between Muhyo and Yoichi broke my train of thought. The Genius Executor pointed to a photo on the floor, "That a recent photo?"

I bent forward to pick it up, and did not fail to notice Enchyu's hand slightly translucent in the light of the sun from that one photo.

"You noticed? Biko?" Yoichi looked at Muhyo, at Biko, then at me, "Yuu-Chan?"

"Yeah…" Biko and I chorused in unison. She took the photo out of my hand, "Look at his hand. It' really fading."

I felt the tears start prickling my eyes again at the thought of Enchyu totally ghosting. No matter how heartbroken I was because of him, no matter how much it hurt, we were still friends, the five of us—Yoichi, Biko, Enchyu, Muhyo, and me. We were all too ignorant to notice his problems. Besides, all those years he'd been a traitor, I did nothing for the investigation to save him. All I could think of for the past two years was running away from Muhyo. It's time that I face this fear of mine. If not, I am not able to contribute to help Enchyu.

I slipped my hand into Muhyo's. He had been quiet, staring at the photo as we all started getting immense in our lament. The black-haired boy was sitting cross-legged between Yoichi and me on the floor, while Biko was on Yoichi's right. The young executor's blue eyes met mine. Deep within those eyes held worry over our friend, and something else, something of which I couldn't put a finger on.

Slowly, a hopeful smile spread across my face, as I made circling motions on the back of his hand with my thumb. He, too, began to smile. Letting out a sigh of relief, I rested my head on top of his, closing my eyes to digest all this new information.

_"Hmm… green apples," little Muhyo tighten his arms around me. It was a cold Sunday morning in the MLS and everyone, except Enchyu decided to sleep in. I smiled as I listened to Muhyo's relaxed and slow breath. The little boy looked so peaceful sleeping in his polka dot pajamas._

_BANG!_

_The door was slammed open as a very upset Biko appeared, her arms crossed, "You guys, wake up! You promised to help test out my prototype tools this morning remember?"_

_Enchyu, who had been at his desk the whole morning got up, "I'm sorry Biko, we totally forgot about that," smiling, he turned to me, "Yuu-Chan, since you're awake, why don't we go and help Biko out? Just the two of us."_

_I blushed at the way his tongue rolled over those words—Just the two of us. Getting up while adjusting my night gown, I covered my red cheeks, "S—sure Enchyu. Let's go!" I stuttered as he grabbed hold of my hand and we ran together following behind Biko who led the way._

_Still holding my hand, I ran slightly behind my beautiful white-haired friend. His shoulder-length hair swayed back and forth as we ran across courtyards and pass a few corridors in the early Sunday morning. Enchyu was smiling ear to ear, which was quite rare to see, as his face was always serious behind thick textbooks. His blue eyes glimmered in the sun._

_I felt my heart skip several beats._

"So," Muhyo's voice snapped me back into the present, "That idiot may not even be in Japan. Hee. Hee."

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a fraction of a few seconds, trying to throw away the short flashback that just went through my head. I looked down at my hand that was still in Muhyo's, oblivious of the chatter going on between my three companions. Why do I have to reminisce over those days when I'd thought I loved him? I guess as a turn of events, I was never in love with Enchyu all this while. It was **_him_**.

"We'd better do it now!"

Yoichi and Biko were already standing up, looking very determined. Yoichi, who had been holding a cane, flicked it into his palm, clicking his tongue, "The other thing that gets me is Goryo. He's been throwing his money around, getting the association riled up. Like he wants them mad at the Forbidden Law gang."

"Hmm. Maybe it was a smart giving him your office," Yoichi smiled at Muhyo. So the news was true. Muhyo giving up his office to that brat Goryo was no rumor. Heh.

Muhyo snickered, "That's not why I did it." I glanced at him, giving a questioning look, but he wasn't looking at me. "I figured," Yoichi sighed. I turned to him, too, to get a clue on what they were talking about but to no avail. There was an inside conversation going on, and I have not a slightest clue about it. Feh, what ever.

"So, is Roji gonna bounce back?" Biko peered into her Artificer's bag. Oh, not you too Biko. I couldn't help but roll my eyes—this is what you get for disappearing for two years, you're not updated with the latest gossip.

"If he doesn't, he doesn't," Muhyo pressed. I nodded getting a slightest hint on what they are probably talking about. I guess this assistant of his is slightly under skilled or probably under confident.

RUMMBLE!

Yoichi's face turned as red as a tomato as his loud grumbling tummy broke our serious talk. I couldn't help but laugh, getting wide-eyed glances from my companions.

"You've been quiet since we arrived, Yuu-Chan. You okay?" Biko gave me a concerned look. Grabbing hold of Yoichi's extended hand; he helped me get on my two feet, "Yeah, Yuu-Chan. Everything okay?"

Muhyo grabbed my hand out of Yoichi's, "Hmmph, hands off, you perv."

"Grr…" Yoichi glared at Muhyo, who had pushed me protectively behind him.

RUMMBLE!

"Err… How about we eat before preparations?" Yoichi's rumbling tummy broke the tension between the two men; "You brought something, right, Biko?"

Taking out a bow and arrow, she handed them to Yoichi, "I hear there are rabbits around here."

Yoichi looked at Biko, giving her a you-must-be-fucking-kidding-me look. Ignoring the two and slightly tugging my hand, Muhyo walked towards his crib—which I don't know how it appeared to be there—at a corner of the room. "Call me when you're ready," Muhyo, who was determined to sleep, climbed into the small sized bed, "Come lie down with me, Yuu-Chan."

His blue eyes caught mine as he patted a small space next to him. Now it was **_my_** turn to give a you-must-be-fucking-kidding-me look, "Muhyo, both of us can't fit there."

"I don't care! I haven't had enough sleep and I want you to sleep next to me," he pouted. Our eyes were still locked to each other and the bickering noises Yoichi and Biko were making were drowned behind my loud heartbeats as the young executor's blue eyes searched mine. I smiled, understanding where this is going. He wants to make sure I'm still around when he wakes up. I bent down and planted a long kiss on his forehead, "Come on Muhyo, I promise I won't leave this time."

His face turned red as he stammered, "B—but, I don't care, y—you have to…"

"I have to help Yoichi grab some food," I said, hugging Muhyo tightly. He sniffed—Once. Twice—Pushing me away in rebellion, "Uhh, no—" and dosed off.

I smiled as I placed his head softly on the pillow before turning around to see a teary-eyed Yoichi, holding a bow and arrow and an axe, "Argh, Roji… Help…"

Stroking Muhyo's hair one last time before I walked over to Yoichi, I smiled, "Goodnight baby."

"Yuu-Chan…" A pouting Yoichi gave me a hopeful look. I giggled as I relieved the bow and arrows out of his hands, "I'm used to shooting with this thing, why don't you chop some wood, Yoichi."

"Thanks Yuu-Chan," Yoichi smiled, "Luckily you're here, these two are totally useless," he glared at them.

BANG!

A Jabin hit Yoichi right between the eyes, "Who you calling useless, you brat! Be thankful that I'm not killing you for taking Yuu-Chan with you. Grr." Muhyo ranted as he turned to face the other way.

I took hold of Yoichi's hand and led him out into the woods.

"This will be a very long mission," he sighed. I laughed, "A very long one indeed."

I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about this. I finally realized the actual reason I've been running away for these two years—it wasn't because of rejection, but rather because I was too afraid to admit my mistake; my mistake of recognizing who I really love. It was never Enchyu all along. I was afraid of my own feelings.

And now that I have finally faced my fears, I can proudly say it.

I love you, Muhyo.


	17. Chapter 12: Low Tempering

I'm really trying to make Yuri as a strong character. but in this chapter, she seems sorta weak (?) i dont know. depends I guess.

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

TING!

I wiped my hands on my apron before taking out the melon bread I've been baking from the oven. The overwhelming aroma of the melon breads made me smile. Biko, Muhyo and Yoichi are probably starving, not to mention them being tired to death.

"Hey, Biko, where's that tempering pigment?" Yoichi was crouching over a contract circle with a tempering brush in hand, writing down spells to communicate with the envoys of Hades. Sweat was dripping profusely off his chin and forehead, "My strength and my tempering… Are just about out…" He coughed out.

"Just a minute, Yoichi!" Biko on the other hand was stirring up the concoction of the tempering pigment in a small pot. She looks pretty tired too, "Muhyo! Fourth beaker from the left!"

"This one?" Muhyo's eyes were squinted as he put down the Jabin he'd been reading for hours while his friends were busy preparing for the summoning of Hades' envoys. He picked up a small beaker, "Hey! This is no time for reading comics!" Yoichi exclaimed furiously.

I giggled as I put down the hot tray of melon breads on the countertop and proceeded out of the kitchen, "Are you sure you guys don't need my help?"

"NO!" Yoichi and Muhyo exclaimed in unison. Muhyo put down his Jabin and got up, beaker still in hand, "I don't want you to use up all your tempering and end up like you did at the Arcanum the other day," he tugged the edge of my sleeve, worry and concern clearly written all over your face.

Yoichi nodded energetically, "Yeah! And I wouldn't want to go through all the alarming tragedy all over again," he shivered at the memory of the night at the Arcanum and probably of one memory during our MLS days, "Besides, we all know how low your tempering is Yuu-Chan," all eyes were on me. Biko added in, "Need we remind you of what happened during our MLS days? There's no way we would put you in such a situation ever again, Yuu."

I sat down on the floor, where Muhyo sat down too, his hand not letting go the edge of my sleeve. He rested his head on my shoulder, and shut his eyes; "Just save your tempering until we really, really need it, Yuu-Chan. Your tempering level can't handle this."

_"Your tempering level can't handle this!"_

_We were in class, where Executor Page was teaching the class about Combat attack using wards. The Legendary Executor has called up a semi-harmless spirit for us to have practical hands on in class—a practical of which I had volunteered to give a try._

_"Try hitting this spirit with as much wards as you can," Page looked at me, "This hands on is not only to train you on Combat attacks, but also to test your full tempering level, to see your capabilities."_

_I nodded, pen and about ten wards in hands, I started scribbling down on a ward. Muhyo, Yoichi, Enchyu, and Biko were at the front of the crowd, giving me cheers of support._

_"Wards of dissipation!" One!_

_It hit the spirit directly in the head, making it scream out agonizingly._

_I scribbled another, "Wards of dissipation!" Two!_

_Three! Four! I'm already feeling sweat dripping down my forehead._

_"Yo, teach," I heard Muhyo say, "You sure this a good idea?"_

_Five! The spirit was screaming out, but there were no signs of it about to disappear. Five wards of dissipation won't be enough. Six!_

_I felt my knees gave way as I threw my seventh ward. "Yuu-Chan!" Yoichi was practically trying to run towards me, but Page stopped him, "We need to see how much she can handle this."_

_"But her tempering level can't handle this!" Muhyo was in rage, "Idiot! She can die if she doesn't stop!"_

_Eight! Nine! My hands are already feeling numb. I feel like stopping, but Page is right, I want to see how much I can handle this. Ten!_

_It was then, that my vision became pitch black and I felt as if I fell into a black abyss. The last thing I heard were Muhyo and Enchyu screaming out to me, and the other students running around in a panic rampage as the spirit was in rage._

"Yuu-Chan aside," Yoichi looked at the Young Executor with scowling eyes, "You're an executor, you can help me write this!"

"Shut up," Muhyo was handing Biko over the beaker while giving Yoichi a sullen look, "I'm saving up my tempering."

Yoichi clicked his tongue as Biko poured in all the contents from the beaker that Muhyo had passed to her, "I guess you do have a contract to make…"

"There, all done!" Biko cut those two off, bringing over the pot of tempering pigment to Yoichi. He took a dip with the tempering brush and brought it out, "Ah, nice Biko. Perfect tempering pigment!"

"Think you can write the final words?" Biko was looking at an empty space on the contract circle. There was a loud splatting sound as Yoichi continued to write down the spell, "A contract circle has to be fresh! Leave it to me!"

"Just a little until the gates far below open…" Yoichi raised his brush as he finished his last few words, "Here it comes, Muhyo!"

"What are you contracting with this time, Muhyo?" I looked at the blue-eyed boy who is already standing up in front of me. Biko, too was giving him a questioning look, "A new ghost hand strike?"

Muhyo snickered as he peered over the contract circle, "Handy, those. Wouldn't mind having one, but I can't bother with envoys right now."

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up so that I stood next to him, "I'm going for the Underlord Pluto himself," my eyes widened at the mention of that name. Underlord Pluto?! He can't be serious. I tried searching through his blue eyes, but they were fixated on the contract circle.

"Underlord?! Are you crazy?!" Yoichi seems to be having the same thoughts as I.

I stared at my feet, shuffling them on the floor. He's trying to contract an Underlord, one of the six kings of the underworld. As long as I have lived, I have never heard anyone, trying to get a hold of a contract with one of the six.

I felt Muhyo's hand twitch in mine as I unmistakably noticed it too—the contract circle started glowing. But Yoichi and Biko didn't notice it, as they were still engrossed in the fact that Muhyo is trying to contact one of the six kings.

"Yoichi!" I tried to warn him. Muhyo tugged my hand so that I was behind him; "Get back. Now!"

"Huh? What are you—" it was too late the ground started shaking. From the centre of the circle, the ground sort of collapsed. Yoichi started to lose his balance, "Whoa!"

"Yoichi!"

_"Ahh, I'm done!" I sat on the bench just outside Biko's workshop after two hours of trying out her prototypes; Enchyu and I can finally take a break. I leaned back in the bench, looking up at the afternoon sky. Muhyo must be wondering where I went to, he must have been looking for me. Heh. Disappearing early in the morning is a good way to wake him up._

_Enchyu appeared from the doors to the workshop and sat next to me, "Yuu-Chan, have you tried one of Rio's melon breads? They taste great!"_

_I turned to look at him. He was still munching on the last piece of melon bread. On the side of his mouth, were some crumbs and melon juice oozing down to his chin. I laughed, "Silly Enchyu, you've got crumbs and melon juice all over you."_

_Taking out my pink-laced napkin out of my pocket, I leaned forward to wipe the side of his mouth. In a flash, which was a fraction of a millisecond, I swore I could've seen his cheeks turning red when our faces were just an inch apart. As if on instinct, he grabbed hold of my wrist, which was already raised up to the side of his face._

_Our eyes were locked, and I could feel my heartbeat as if it were trying to bounce out of my chest. His blue eyes had some kind of hidden expression. Slowly, he closed in the distance between us, "Err… Yuu-Chan… I want to tell you something."_

_"What is it Enchyu?" I felt the space between us getting hotter. He hesitated, then closed his eyes as he aimed for the side of my face, and pecked me on my cheek, "I lo—"_

_"Yuu-CHAAAAANN!"_

_It was Muhyo's voice. From afar, I could see him running from the male dormitory, trying to get to where we were. In one slick motion, Enchyu took the pink-laced napkin from my hand, flicked the crumbs off his face, held both my shoulders and pushed me away at arm's length, just in time before Muhyo got there._

_"Yuu-Chan! Why did you not wake me up?" Muhyo was already grabbing my arm, whining. Yoichi arrived, too, panting as he tried catching up with Muhyo, "He suddenly went on a rampage."_

_"I had a nightmare!"_

_"What's with all the racket?" Biko appeared with more melon bread, "Oh, Muhyo, Yoichi. Come, I have more melon bread. Enchyu and Yuu helped test the prototypes. The ones, which you forgot about this morning."_

_There was cheerful excitement coming from Yoichi and Muhyo as they grabbed handfuls of melon bread, all the while pouting to me, asking why we didn't wake them up. Biko gave grunts of protests to the two bickering black-haired boys as they fought over the biggest melon breads._

_Enchyu was quiet. His cheeks were still tainted a rosy pink, but he was quiet. Facing his backs at us, his hands were balled into fists at his sides._

_"Enchyu," I touched his shoulder. He put his fist, which held my napkin as he whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "Why does he always get __**everything**__?"_

_Then he ran off._

"The thousand tongues of Pluto!"

I watched, unable to do anything as the fight between the two envoys had just begun. Some envoys fight to get a registered contract, I've very well heard of that. But a registered contract with PLUTO? What is Muhyo really thinking?

The four of us were already at the door, watching the spectacular fight between Yuuri and Pluto. Muhyo, Biko, and Yoichi were huddled up together on the porch of the front door while I'd rather stay behind them, doubting the safety of watching the fight too close, but I stood right behind Muhyo. Although Yuuri is small, but I know he is holding back. As far as I've known, that isn't his true form!

"I can't watch!" Biko started to open the minion jar she's been keeping just in case the battle went wrong as Pluto's thousand tongues vigorously beat the crap out of Yuuri. "Wait," Muhyo beckoned to her, "It's a little too early for that, Biko."

I shut my eyes, as Yuuri seemed weakened by his opponent. Come on, Yuuri! I know you're much more than that! Isn't that why Muhyo chose you as his envoy?

Muhyo snickered, raising his head up to the sky. As if answering my thoughts, he said, "Yuuri's not out yet. Not by a long shot."

"He's lost an arm!" Biko frowned. Yoichi glanced at Muhyo, "Hey, Muhyo! Isn't it about time?"

All eyes were on Muhyo now. I just kept quiet, staring at his little back. His Magic Law book was glowing brighter by the minute, and the light trickle of rain that started falling when the fight begun had became a heavy downpour. Muhyo moved slightly forward, even in that slight movement, I felt as if he were walking away from me. I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he was already two arm's length away from me. "Quite," he muttered, looking up to the two envoys, "Arorou."

"Well, I have no idea how this is turning out."

Muhyo.

"What strategy do you use against Pluto himself?"

Muhyo!

"One thing's for sure, I think we're just about to see just what Yuuri's made of!"

A large spiky ball was charging towards Yuuri—it was probably moving fast enough to destroy him, but he stopped it just in time. Muhyo snickered, "My turn!"

Suddenly, light was emitting enormously from his Magic Law book. Being directly behind Muhyo, I was looking directly into the light—light, which I had to squint to see because for a few seconds, I felt blinded and did not notice what had happened, "Muhyo!" I managed to squeal out.

"Muhyo must have given him a lot of tempering…" Yoichi was in awe. Biko gasped, "That's Yuuri's true form!"

I tried to open my eyes to see, but I was still seeing stars from the bright light. For a moment there, I swore I felt like a blind woman. Dammit! I can't see a thing!

"Let's finish this quick, eh?" I heard Muhyo snicker some more. I tried reaching out in front of me to touch him, but I only managed to grasp air, "Dammit Muhyo, where are you?!"

ARORO! ARO…!

Then warm, tiny hand was suddenly in mine. Squeezing my hand for reassurance, I heard Muhyo speaking softly, "I'm here, Yuri. Open your eyes."

I opened them to see—my eyesight still out of focus, but I could still recognize his little figure—Muhyo was already sweating a little, with his Magic Law book pinched between his thumb and index. I smiled as I started to regain vision. He pulled me forward, so that I was also standing on the porch between he and Yoichi, which instinctively, Yoichi wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

And I cringed slightly as I watched Yuuri rip off one of Pluto's arm.


	18. Chapter 13: Idiot

Quite a short one here. Writer's block. GAH! enjoy :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Yes! He's down!"

POOF!

Yuuri shrunk from his large size, to his former, smaller size. He had finally defeated Underlord Pluto, causing it to lie helplessly over the trees of the forest.

I felt Muhyo give my hand a little squeeze before he fell on his knees to the ground. I kneeled next to him, feeling his body grow hotter.

"Hey Muhyo!" Yoichi panicked. "He's exhausted!" Biko said with a concerned look etched upon her face.

I squeezed Muhyo's tiny hand. Of course he is—he gave Yuuri all that tempering. Oh Muhyo, all this to save Enchyu? I sighed, shifting my position so that I was sitting cross-legged on the ground, I pulled the kneeling Muhyo to sit on my lap. Well, at least this is over.

"You think that thing's okay?" Yoichi glanced at the Underlord, "Heh… Maybe he did go a little overboard."

"You okay Muhyo?" I looked down at Muhyo; he was looking up at me, craning his neck backwards. His book was still open and buzzing as Yuuri was still up and about, looking tired, but still alive. The young executor's blue eyes lit up with laughter, "Feh. Don't worry about me. I'm feeling fine."

"Is he still alive?" Biko stuttered, referring to the Underlord. Yuuri nodded, giving Biko a reassuring smile and a thumbs-up.

"Don't worry about him," Muhyo adjusted his position in my lap, leaning his head back on my chest so that I was able to rest my chin on top of his head, "A registered contract envoy fight is a formality. No battle to the death."

"This lot doesn't die easy, anyway," Muhyo continued, giving Yuuri one of his creepy grins, "When I contracted Yuuri, I cut him into pieces with five ghost-hand strikes. He was fine." He snickered.

I shook my head, then absent-mindedly kissing the top of his head. Muhyo can be a real creep sometimes. But I guess that's just makes him as he is.

"Envoys have it tough," Biko was looking at Yuuri in awe, which was giving her another thumbs-up. I heard Muhyo heaved a heavy sigh, "Not as tough as the ones who contracted with Enchyu will have it."

I winced at that name for the hundredth time. His voice sounded remorseful, I can guess that he really, really wants to save Enchyu. I wonder if he still has feelings for him. Bah. I'd rather not start all over this melodramatic one-sided jealousy.

Yoichi started talking to Yuuri using the language, which I've never had the time to learn. While Biko just stood there, with a confused look on her face, probably wondering what will happen next.

I pressed my cheek against the side of Muhyo's head, ignoring the conversation between my friends, all the while wrapping my arms around Muhyo's belly tightly.

Muhyo's tempering level has probably decreased a lot since he poured them all to Yuuri. I hope there are no events popping up anytime sooner. And the fact that I am useless in terms of tempering just pisses me up even more. I wished I could help more—I hate being useless!

"Eugh," Muhyo let out a grunt as he started to stand up, making me release the hold I have around his waist. His book was still glowing and buzzing. I didn't stand up with him, looking away, dismissing the fact that he was ignoring me again.

_"I'm sorry Yuu-Chan, I'm in love with someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"Toru Muhyo."_

_Muhyo looked at Enchyu with an impassive expression, "I love you too."_

ZONK!

"Whoa!" we were all blown backwards when wings suddenly emerged from the back of Underlord Pluto. "Ack!" I chocked as I banged my head against the door behind me.

"What's this all about?" Yoichi and Biko were both as dumbfounded as I was. Muhyo propped up on one knee, clicking his tongue, "Pluto's a tough egg to crack, eh?"

A tiny fireball started to form at the tips of the underlord's fingers, which grew bigger and even redder. Soon, when the fireball was as big as the cottage, he flicked it towards us—no, it was going towards Muhyo!

"Muhyo! Watch out!" with much effort, I flung myself in front of the weakened executor, bracing myself for an impact. "Yuu-Chan!" Yoichi exclaimed.

"Idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Suddenly, Yuuri appeared in front of us, fully taking the impact of the fireball, shielding us all from the deathly attack. Behind me, I heard the faint crackling sound from Muhyo's Magic Law book—his tempering must be draining!

"We can't go any further Muhyo!" Yoichi brought out the minion jar, "We have to abort!"

I stood my place in front of Muhyo as Yoichi summoned the minion from the jar. Whatever happened, I will not budge. If I can't make myself useful, this is the least I could do.

BOOM!

Pluto was on the verge of killing us with a deadly move that might burn us 'to a crisp' as quoted from the not-so-useful minion Yoichi had summoned. The minion was just a tiny female pixie-like thing. Gahh, Biko probably grabbed a wrong minion jar. But this can't be it, can it?

Muhyo tugged on my sleeve, causing me to stand behind him, just as Pluto started to launch his deadly attack, "Muhyo!"

"Stand back, Yuu-Chan!"

"It really does look hopeless!" Yoichi has already given up. I glanced at him, "No, Yoichi! Don't give up yet! Please, don't."

Just as I thought I was on the brink of death, a regenerated Yuuri appeared before us, blocking us from the fatal attack. "Whaa—?" I managed to pant out.

Muhyo! He's used up his tempering to regenerate Yuuri and block us!

The young executor snickered, "Too bad for you. But there's a certain idiot I gotta stick around for."

Just as he said that, he fell on his knees once more. I rushed next to him, trying to keep him up. All of us were huddled up around Muhyo, ensuring that he was alright. He was panting heavily, with sweat dripping down his cheeks.

"Let go of me," he swatted my hand that was on his arm. I was taken aback—what? Did he just push me away?

I just managed to gaze at Muhyo, who was wobbling on his two feet, conversing with the Underlord. I balled my hands to my side. _Why?_ I felt tears prick my eyes, as I felt the familiar rejected feeling creep into my heart and tug the edge of my soul.

Wait a minute! I am not supposed to feel all down and mushy right now! What the hell Yuri! Get your emotions straight. I slapped my forehead at my own stupid hormonal rage. I am facing an oversized Underlord and all I worry about is Muhyo's little insensitive gestures? Hmph. I can't believe I let myself get hurt by _that_.

"You think I'm going to allow that over-sized thing to kill me here?" Muhyo sneered. "Muhyo," Biko stepped forward, next to him, "I have some temper-root water… formulated to keep the side effects light. You're right, we can't die here."

An image of Rio flashed through my mind; then, Enchyu's. Biko and Muhyo are right. If I die here, I won't be able to help them at all. And if I'm dead, I'll be totally useless.

"Sorry Muhyo," Yoichi, who'd previously given up stood forward, too, "I don't know what got into me. If we give up now, it's all over!"

I nodded, stepping forward to stand next to Muhyo, successfully refraining myself from slipping my hand into his, "Rio, Enchyu. Everything will be over if we give up now!" Muhyo looked up to me, wide-eyed as I mentioned Enchyu's name without giving any reaction. I kept my expression guarded and just glanced off to the Underlord who has fallen on the ground, eluding his searching blue eyes.

"Hmph," he finally gave in, "So you do get it!"

The four of us were already determined to fight even to our deaths as we face the Underlord. To be honest, up till now, I finally feel it; the determination to really help Enchyu. If Muhyo hadn't swatted my hand away just now, I wouldn't have really felt this much determination as I do right now. What's more, I feel like a whole new person. Enchyu's rejection I felt two years ago has disappeared, the rejection I felt when Muhyo pushed me away was much greater, yet, it riled up my fortitude.

"You like pain, that's it! Masochists! Perverts!" the voice of the useless minion broke my train of thought.

Muhyo grunted, "If you wont shut up, then leave!"

"Listen, you," Yoichi started to point out to the minion, but was interrupted by very loud laughter coming from the Underlord himself.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

I just managed to stare blankly at the Underlord as he muttered some words in hell's language, trying to guess here and there a few words I'm familiar with.

**"I ask again, why do you do this?"**

"You'll figure it out," Muhyo blurted out, "Eventually."

**"Horoegi."**

"Hee. Hee," Muhyo looked up as Pluto curled up in the air, shooting out black feathers from the wing, which I assumed that the contract is finally completed. An astonished Biko fell to her knees, reigning speechless.

"All right!" Yoichi was thrilled—I stand correct, the contract was a success! "Feh. That could've been easier," Muhyo wiped the sweat off his cheek. Biko was already heaving out a heavy sigh of relief.

I smiled. I guess we are one step closer to Enchyu—maybe. Looking up to the sky, I had never felt so relieved in my life. Thank god, Muhyo.

Looks like the rain has stopped.

Underlord Pluto has finally signed in Muhyo's Magic Law book, and we are all ready to go back to business. I only leaned in a corner, waiting for the others to pack up before we leave.

"Hmph, they should be finishing up by now," Muhyo smiled, looking out at the window. I gave him a questioning look, which, luckily, he was looking my way this time.

Walking towards me, he did not leave his eyes off mine, "Roji. I sent him off for a while. He needs to get some things into that empty skull of his."

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest, again, restraining myself from slipping my hand into his, "Ah, so that's what it's all about eh. That Roji of yours, he's something isn't he?"

"Hmph," Muhyo pouted, reaching his hand up to pull my hand out, "He's the second idiot I have to add to the collection of idiots I own," he was blushing as he said this.

Slipping his hand into mine, he tugged me along behind him as Biko and Yoichi beckoned to us to go through the Magic Portal.


	19. Midlogue 5: Muhyo's POV

I'm trying to finish this as fast as I can ;A; I dont know if some of you are thinking this or not, but I am sure there are some of you saying things like, "WHAT IS THIS? A F*CKING NOVEL?!" Haha. just kidding :) This midlogue explains alot about muhyo's actual feelings (I think). I dont even know if this is relevent or appropriate. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

Tch. This can't be it. I can't die yet—not when I still need to see Roji's development. And certainly not when I haven't settled the record with Yuri.

Using up the last bits of my tempering, I regenerated Yuuri so that he could block us from Pluto's attack.

"Hee. Hee. Too bad for you. But there's a certain idiot I gotta stick around for."

_"Idiot!"_

_"Waahh!" Yuu-Chan was in tears as she mixed up the wrong ingredient into the pot of what's supposed to be a healing medicine._

_We were in Rio's brewing class, learning how to brew ailments and medicines using herbs and other stuff I don't bother about. At first, I was not so thrilled over the experiment, but when Yuu-Chan asked me to pair with her I was intrigued._

_But she got the ingredients wrong, and our mixture had a mini explosion. Now puffs of smoke were coming out of our pot._

_"I'm sorry Muhyo!" she cried, tears flowing non-stop down her cheeks. I had to fight the urge to wipe them off and kiss her cheek to stop her crying, "I'm sorry, I messed up again!"_

_"Idiot," I smiled, wiping her tears with the end of my sleeve. Rio and some other supervisors were helping clear out the room by driving out the students. Little Yuu-Chan hiccupped, "I'm sorry for being such an idiot," she wiped her wet nose._

_Ahh, this little girl is so adorable. I wiped the remnants of her tears dry off her cheeks._

_"It's okay Yuu-Chan. What ever it is, you're _**my**_ idiot."_

"That Roji of yours, he's something isn't he?" Yuu-Chan was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. I noticed that she'd been keeping her hand either balled into fists or crossed over her chest, denying my opportunity of slipping my hand into hers. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her feelings again?

"Hmph," I grunted, if she won't let me, I'll do it—by force if necessary. Reaching up, I pulled one of her arms to un-cross them, "He's the second idiot I have to add to the collection of idiots I own," slipping my hand into hers, I looked away before she caught my reddening cheeks.

_"Whaa—?" _

_I woke up with a start from that horrifying nightmare. Last night was a long night—the night when Enchyu betrayed us, a night where I had to witness Yuu-Chan kissing that creep. Ugh._

_But, maybe I went a little too far screaming at her. Did I?_

_I took a glance at the other end of the bed to only feel horrified by the absence of Yuu-Chan. Shit! Where is she?!_

_"Yuu-Chan! Yuri!"_

_"She's gone," Yoichi was standing at the door, already dressed. He had a gloomy expression on his face as he stared at his feet, "She left, Muhyo."_

_What!? No! that cant be! She wouldn't leave!_

_"Arghhh!" I pulled the bed sheets off the bed in rage, causing the pillow to fly across the room, revealing what were underneath—a photo. I picked it up._

_It was a photo of Yuu-Chan and I eating vanilla ice cream on a bench in the MLS. Yoichi had taken that photo using a camera we borrowed from Page. Yuu-Chan was smiling sweetly directly at the camera, it felt as if she were looking directly at me. While I was not looking at the camera, my eyes were looking at something else—Yuri._

_I couldn't help myself. No. This is not happening. First, Enchyu betrayed us, now Yuu-Chan left. This is all my fault._

_"Muhyo…" Yoichi's voice sounded concerned as hot tears started streaming down my face. For once, I felt my ego melt, allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks, "Yuu-Chan…"_

_I flipped the photo over; on it, scribbled with Yuu-Chan's neat handwriting—'I'm sorry, I hope you are too'._

I tugged Yuu-Chan along behind me to go through the Magic Portal. This woman might be the only person who is capable of lowering my ego. And I need that, because I need to tell her something—something very important.

I love you, Yuri. And I'm very sorry.


	20. Chapter 14: Involuntary Physical Contact

Sorry this is up a little late. Internet around here has been... ughh. I tried making this chapter a little explanatory about the whole aroropathy thing. I dont know if it's a little _too_ deep. Just a big head cannon, purely in my head and my creative imagination. I also try to portray some sort of dynamic change in Yuri's character, not sure if that worked out well. Tell me if I do. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Welcome home!"

Her apprentices who looked quite happy to see her safe greeted us warmly at Biko's office. I smiled as I watched my friends clutter all over the front of the office. Biko was on the porch, with her huge artificer's bag slung over her shoulder. Yoichi, on the other hand, was already slumped on the ground when Muhyo and I walked through the Magic Portal.

"I still can't believe it's over!" Yoichi stifled a yawn, "And the registering after the thing with Pluto—koff!"

"Shut up," Muhyo stomped over Yoichi, tugging me along with him. Yoichi yelped, "Hey, that's no way to treat your contract assistant!"

I laughed, and crouched next to Yoichi when Muhyo released his hold on my hand, "I'm sorry, Yoichi. Muhyo can be mean sometimes," I winked.

Yoichi smiled and pressed his palm against my cheek, "I'm glad you guys are getting along well."

"So, bread for five?" Peet, one of Biko's apprentices offered, "Huh?" Biko turned around, confused, "No Peet, there's only four of—u"

Biko was rendered speechless at the sight she saw behind us. Yoichi and I turned too, surprised to see a well-dressed Roji just appearing behind the bushes.

_"But there's a certain idiot I gotta stick around for."_

Ahh. This is unpredicted; Muhyo has a soft spot for this kid, huh? I wonder if he has the same feelings with this kid as he had with Enchyu.

"Hey, it's—mmph," Biko started, but was hushed by Yoichi, "Shh!"

"No talking out of you two either," he said referring to the two apprentices. Smiling at me, he raised his index up to his lips, "You too, Yuu-Chan. Just wait and see."

I smiled and nodded.

From what I heard, Muhyo had sent this kid on a few days off so that he can learn more on his capabilities. Which was a good thing, he seems as if he has more potential in him. Yes, Muhyo. You sure have made the right choice for an assistant. But does he mean much more to you than that?

"So… you're back. Which means you made the contract," Roji smiled at Muhyo. Muhyo looked up at Roji, "Yeah."

"Heh. Wish I coulda seen it," Roji scratched his itch less cheek, "But I'm glad… I was worried—I"

"Idiot," Muhyo cut him off, "Woulda gone faster if you were there."

A slow smile spread across the young executor's face, "How was your ten day leave? Even a crybaby like you must've leaned something. Or… didn't you?"

I gulped. Yoichi and Biko looked intense observing the conversation between the executor and his assistant.

The blonde-haired boy tightened his fists, "No. I learned what I **can** do. I'll fight by your side, Muhyo!"

"Umm… I mean, if it's okay…" Roji's determination was cut off by his sheepishness. Muhyo grinned, "Not bad. Vacation's officially over," he poked Roji in the chest.

"Let's go. We have to get our office back!"

Hah! And in that instant, a heavy sigh of relief was released from the three of us who'd been listening to the conversation. Yoichi was already jumping with joy, rustling Roji's blonde hair while the starving little executor was still waiting for food to be served by Biko.

Smiling, I walked up to Roji, "Good job, kid!" He was teary-eyed when he saw me, "Yuu-Chan! You're back!"

Muhyo's assistant enveloped me in a hug as he swung me from side to side; rambling on how happy he was to see me back and how horrible Muhyo's state was when I left.

"Hey, I wanna join too!" Yoichi exclaimed as he joined in the group hug, giving us both one of his famous papa-bear hugs. "Ughh," I grunted out, "I can't breathe guys."

BONK!

A Jabin had hit Yoichi in the head, causing all three of us to fall to the ground. I groaned as I sat up, "Oww, Muhyo! That was mean!"

"What the hell Muhyo!" a furious Yoichi was flinging the Jabin around, "Is this how you treat your contract assistant?!"

Roji laughed, the sight of tears of joy still lingering at the corners of his eyes. I laughed, too, as I watched two of my over-protective childhood friends chase each other around the compound.

"I rarely see him like this, Yuu-Chan," Roji smiled, shifting his position so that he could stretch his legs, "You should always come by our office sometimes, you know."

I smiled. Come by their office? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Being with Muhyo doesn't sound half as bad as it would two years ago. What had changed?

"Yuu-Chan, are you in love with Muhyo?" Roji's hazel eyes were boring into mine, disturbing my train of thought. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. What the hell? That was a very straightforward question.

"Uhh…" I glanced to look at Roji; he really is expecting an answer. Gosh, I am in such a hot position.

"Hey," Muhyo came to the rescue as he slipped his hand into mine, pulling me to stand behind him, "Hands off Yoichi! Keep your perviness off of Yuu-Chan's innocence."

"Awh, how come Roji gets to hug her, but I don't?" Yoichi was pouting. Muhyo glared at Roji, "You too, Roji. Hands. Off."

"WAAAAAAAHH! MUHYOOOOOOOOOOO!" the teary eyed Roji leaped at Muhyo, wrapping his arms around the executor's tiny neck. Muhyo was choking on the bread he was munching on, "You want to be put on leave again?!"

I laughed. Roji's affection towards his superior is extremely astounding. He's committed in trying to help Muhyo. I don't think it's just a coincidence that these two may have a strong bond between them.

_"Page, I haven't been able to find out anything about that Aroropathy thing. Sorry," I said through the receiver of the phone when I received an unexpected call from Page._

_We are all at Judge Imai's house, taking a break for a while. And we are waiting for Yoichi, who said he has something to tell Muhyo and Roji. I had managed to slip away from Muhyo for a while to answer this private call from the Legendary Executor. I heard Page laugh through the other end of the line, "It's okay Yuu-Chan. I called to give you more information on this. It might help you notice some things."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Yuu-Chan?" I smiled as I rolled my eyes, imagining this crazy teacher of mine to be pouting at the other end, "Yuu-Chan! Come on, your name sounds more fun like that!"_

_He cleared his throat; "Anyways, Yuri, Maril and Lili had observed something new in the relationship between you three."_

_"Are you sure it involves me?"_

_"Yes, Yuri. They are pretty confident in that," he pressed on, "As you know, between the two is some sort of link, passing down tempering from one person to another. Muhyo has an enormous amount of tempering, I'm sure you're well acquainted with that fact. But when Muhyo uses up his tempering to sentence a ghost, some of Roji's tempering may leak out to Muhyo, which may cause grave danger for Roji."_

_"And I play a part in this… how?"_

_"I'm not done yet," Page huffed, probably pouting at the other end, "The tie you see around Roji's neck is something that keeps his tempering from flowing to Muhyo."_

_"But Muhyo's can easily travel to Roji," I noted. Page grunted in agreement, "Yes," he paused before continuing, "Err, Yuri. Do you remember in the MLS, the day we had combat attack in class, and you passed out after ten shots of wards?"_

_There's no way I would have forgotten that._

_"Well," Page hesitated for a few beats before continuing, "It was never because your tempering level being low. Mostly because you are a tempering well for these two people."_

_"A tempering well?" I couldn't blink, imagining a big well filled with 'tempering'; two buckets dipping out the tempering by Muhyo and Roji._

_"We haven't found a name for it, but this is where you come in. You act like some sort of holding place for tempering. It's like how products are placed in a warehouse before being distributed to other places."_

_"Like a middleman?"_

_"Yeah. But 'Tempering Well' sounds way more cooler than 'Middleman'," Page laughed, before clearing his throat, "Listen to this part carefully Yuri, it may be able to save you all—you are like a vessel. You actually store much more tempering than it seems, but you can't use that tempering, because it does not belong to you—it belongs to Muhyo. That's why whenever you have any physical contact with Muhyo, a touch, or even a kiss, some of his share of tempering stored in you will flow back to him."_

_"What about Roji?"_

_I heard Page chuckle, "Roji has his share of tempering too, but that tie he's wearing does not allow any of his tempering to be stored in the Well. Technically, he has his tempering as well as some of Muhyo's whenever he uses his tempering excessively. But he can't take Muhyo's share from you neither can he take yours."_

_I nodded, unaware that Page does not see me nodding._

_"Have you ever noticed the involuntary physical contact you two share since your MLS days? He's always been wanting to be with you hasn't he?"_

WAAAAAAAAAH!

"Whoa! I didn't even grab her yet!" Yoichi raised both his hands to prove his point.

I hurried out to see why there was a sudden commotion in the Judge's living room—Yoichi had just arrived, bringing along a busty, black-haired girl who seems to be about my age, slightly younger. She was wearing a mini-skirt, with a Polaroid camera in hand.

Storing my hand phone back into my back pockets, I quietly crept to perch on the armrest of the sofa next to Roji. From what I caught by eavesdropping into their conversation, this girl, Nana, is a friend of Muhyo and Roji. She has chosen to join the investigation team as an investigator to help with the Enchyu case. She's not a practitioner, but she wants to help? Is she crazy? Putting her life at risk, what for?

"You don't know how I felt! Left all alone like that," she exclaimed, almost seeming like answering the questions wandering around in my head, "We spent so much time together and you just leave?! Creeps!" She was already in tears.

I felt my eyes stung, too. Albeit I barely know this girl, she is right. Being alone is not something one wants to go through. Especially after all the years knowing a person so close to you. I shifted my glance to the Biko, then to Yoichi, and lastly Muhyo. We've spent so much time together, but I still left. I am such a jerk.

"We want to go back too!" Roji was smiling, determined, "We want our own office again!"

The blonde-haired kid laughed, "Yup, pretty soon we'll be sitting around, drinking tea. And you and Kenji will be there."

"Yuu-Chan will be there, too," Roji was looking at me now. I stared at him for a whole five minutes as I registered what he was talking about—_You should always come by our office sometimes, you know. _I guess he wasn't joking about that.

"Yuu-Chan…?" I realized Muhyo was already standing in front of me, slipping his hand into mine, and pulling me to the seat he was sitting on so that he could sit on my lap. He leaped softly onto my lap and leaned against my chest.

Nana smiled at me, "Oh hello, I didn't notice you just now. I'm Nana Takenuchi, but you can call me Nana," she held out a hand to me.

"I'm Yuri Hanabi," I took her hand and shook it slightly, "You can call me Yuri."

"Yuu-Chan," Yoichi corrected. I rolled my eyes, "Don't make her called me that!"

"Yuu-Chan…" Nana repeated; her brows furrowed in a deep frown as if she were thinking. Suddenly she leapt forward towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck, causing Muhyo to be pushed off my lap, "Waaaaaah! Yuu-Chan is a much cuter name!"

"Idiot!" Muhyo clicked his tongue as he got on his feet, hands on his hips; "Don't push me off of her!"

"Yuu-Chan, we will be best friends!" Nana was ignoring Muhyo as she twirled me around the living room.

"We can be best friends too!" Yoichi exclaimed and joined in the group hug. Out of nowhere, his hands came around Nana, groping her boobs. I laughed, avoiding the girl's fists of fury as she screamed, "Get away from me you perv!"

"Hmmph," Muhyo pouted, placing his hands in mine once more. Imai laughed, "This is one lively group we got here."

Biko nodded in agreement, her eyes dancing with laughter, "I'm sure this investigation will turn out just fine."

I sat down on the empty space on the couch next to Roji, followed by an upset Muhyo on my lap. Roji smiled, "We can do this!"

Muhyo snickered, "Question is, are you really serious?" he was looking directly at Nana, who has her fist in mid-air, ready to give Yoichi another punch.

"I—I can investigate," her expression becoming serious again, "I've got a camera, right?"

"Maybe this is the break I need!" she said as she plopped herself between Roji and I, "Bet I'll be more useful than you Roji!"

"Ha Ha! Too true!" Yoichi laughed. Roji pouted, "Hey! I'm trying!"

"Here, here, have some bread," Biko tried to calm everyone down. Nana grabbed a piece, "That smells fantastic!"

"No more bread," Muhyo grunted, pressing the side of his face against my chest so that he could hear my heartbeats as he shuts his eyes. He was in a light sleep as his breathing wasn't that deep.

"Muhyo seems really attached to you, Yuu-Chan," Roji said as he munched on his bread, "Is he asleep?"

I nodded, "We're just close since the MLS that's all. Besides, he probably has his eyes on someone else," I smiled. Roji probably doesn't notice, but I'm definite that Muhyo has a soft spot for him. I'm sure!

"From the way _I_ see it, I think he's pretty head over heels for you," Roji's words took me by surprise. I looked at him, confused, "But I thought he was feeling like that… towards _you_."

Roji was suddenly in a laughing fit, "Oh, Yuu-Chan," he said, laughter still lingering as his hazel eyes looked directly into mine, "You can't see what I see since the day he saw you at the MLA."

Muhyo stirred in my lap, "Idiots, what are you laughing about? Can't I get a good nap?"

TING!

Someone had thrown a stone at the window. Roji went to open it, "Hey! What's the—huh?"

It was the infamous Goryo's assistant—Ebisu.

"I was walking by," he looked up at us, "I thought I heard a familiar **loud** laugh."

_"Yuu-Chan," Biko called up to me. She has been having baking classes with Imai for quite awhile, and the classes for today are yet to begin._

_"Yes, Biko. What is it?" I took an apron hanging on a hook in the kitchen and put it on. Biko hesitated at first, "Umm, how are you and… and Muhyo getting along?"_

_I smiled, understanding why this little girl is hesitant over what used to be such sensitive issue. I'm surprised that neither the issue of Muhyo nor Enchyu has made me cold hearted anymore. I finally can accept this—this fate._

_Giving her a tight hug, I laughed, "We are getting along just fine, Biko. Thank you for asking." She was staring at me, wide-eyed, an expression of joy hidden behind her dark brown eyes, "Really!? That's great! That means you can help me."_

_"Of course I can," I held her shoulders at arm's length, "What can I do for you?"_

_"If you've noticed, Muhyo's book is getting a bit worn out…"_

"The Goryo Group Headquarters, it's been set on fire by the Forbidden Law Practitioners!"

Things have gotten from bad to worse when the news came out. It's unbelievable the extent these Forbidden Law Practitioners would go through to bring the Association down. First, there was the list of people to kill, now, this? Bah. I hope no one gets hurt here. Muhyo, I hope he can battle without me in this one. He has too.

I leaned against the door, watching as one by one of my friends left the house. Yoichi was the first one out, a frown etched on his forehead.

"Hey, be careful, Yoichi," I said, giving him a hug. He hugged back, "You not coming?"

"No," I said as I let him go, "I have to help Biko with something."

His frown deepened, "What about Muhyo?"

"Well, what about him?"

"Will he be okay without you around?" his blue eyes flashed with concern. I shrugged, "Don't worry, Yoichi. I'll be joining you guys soon."

"If you say so, Yuu-Chan," Yoichi smiled his impish smile before sprinting off across the road, "See ya when I see ya!"

"Bye Yuu-Chan!" Nana followed behind Yoichi, "We'll get to know each other after all this ends!"

I waved them goodbye before turning around to see Muhyo and Roji already at the door. Roji was thanking Judge Imai when he and Roji were about to leave the house.

"Let's go," Muhyo slipped his hand into mine as he waited for Roji to finish his conversation. I pulled back, "I'm not coming Muhyo."

His eyes widened. A change of emotions from curiosity to fear as he searched my eyes, "What?! Why?"

"I need to stay at the association to accompany Biko with something," I smiled. He frowned, "No! You're gonna leave! I won't be able to see you again."

"Muhyo, let's go," Roji was done, calling his superior to follow Yoichi and Nana far up front.

"NO! No! No! No!" he ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "I know you will leave. You always do."

"Muhyo, you've got to go," Biko pressed on. Muhyo shook his head, pressing his face onto my chest.

"Executor Muhyo, this is not the time for it," Imai started, her voice was sorry, but stern.

I kneeled on the floor, pressing both my palms against his cheek and rubbed my nose against his, "I'll be back. I promise," holding up my pinky finger. A symbol of promises that he and I would make during our MLS days.

He linked his pinky in mine and tugged slightly, "I look forward to that. Don't break this promise!"

"Have I ever let you down?" I smiled, standing back on my feet.

Before he left, he stood on his tiptoes, gave me a peck on my cheek, and ran off with Roji towards the Travel Bureau. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his slick action. Idiot—making me blush at a time like this. How inappropriate!

"They're serious aren't they? Enchyu and Rio, I mean," Imai said as the backs of Muhyo and Roji became smaller and disappeared in the distance. I nodded, "Yeah. Very serious."

"Ah, thanks for the bread Biko," Imai turned to Biko, who was staring at her hands. She replied nonchalantly, "No. I need the practice. I should be better at it by now."

Imai turned to look at me and chuckled, "Executor Muhyo has become his normal self ever since you've been around Judge Yuri."

"Oh, please, Imai. We're both Judges, just call me Yuu-Chan," I smiled. She smiled back, laughter lit up her eyes.

"And you sure have changed a lot. Who's gonna hold the title of 'The Cold Judge' if she melted?"


	21. Chapter 15: Let Me Hear Your Voice

Sorry if I posted late, to those who just started reading this, don't worry, this multichaptered fanfiction is still on the go. Sorry if it's too long. I'm trying to cut it short, but i fear if i might spoil it, you know? I always try to be at least three new chapters ahead of the ones i posted. So, yeah. Sorry if this fanfiction is crap. But hey, I enjoyed writing it :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

The heat of the fire felt as if it were scalding my whole body as the fire ignited outside of Biko's office burned bigger and brighter. We had already begun making a new Magic Law book as Muhyo's old one appears to be worn out in the nearest time soon. I've lost count of how many volumes of Magic Law books that Biko has been making which are flawed. But we've been at it the whole day.

"Master Biko! Master Biko!" one of her apprentices came running in after the how-many-eth book was eaten by the flames, "Shouldn't you rest? You've been at it all—d"

"I'm fine, thanks!" Biko cut her off, not even looking at her worried apprentice.

"But that's fifty volume already!" Crap. That's a hell lot of volumes we've been making.

"You can all take a break if you want," Biko replied, nonchalantly. Then, slightly turning her head towards me, dismissing her student, she said, "You too, Yuu-Chan. If you're tired, just go to bed. There's an extra room upstairs."

I shook my head as I picked up a book of the desk, "I can help you know. Don't make me feel all useless here."

"Ahh," Biko smiled, taking the book from my hands. She was sweating as she flipped through the pages, looking for the perfect formula for making a good Magic Law book, "Typical Yuu-Chan always wanna be useful."

"Here, try skimming through this book and finding out more about making the perfect Magic Law book."

_"You win?"_

_Judge Imai and I had stopped by the investigation office to hear any news about Page's investigation. He had received a call—probably from Yoichi—regarding their status of the fight they had with Tomas—a member of the Ark, at the Goryo Group Headquarters. By the looks of it, it seems that we are receiving good news._

_"Just… thanks to all of you," Page said, his voice full of sorrow, full of regret. He was about to press the disconnect button, when he suddenly paused at another voice at the end of the line, "Eh? What is it?"_

_The old man gave out a chuckle, "She's here alright. Here you go," he said to the other person before passing me the phone, "It's Muhyo," he mouthed, as playful smile on his face as he winked at me. Bah. That idiot teacher._

_But why would Muhyo want to talk to me? "Hello?" I breathed through the mouthpiece of Page's old flip hand phone._

_I heard a heavy sigh of relief come from the other end before Muhyo's familiar voice came through, "You're still there."_

_He's worried of that? Ha-ha. "Of course I'm still here. I promise didn't I?"_

_"Yeah. Hee. Hee. I guess so," I could imagine him smirking at the other side. I giggled, "So, I heard the good news. How did it go?" I sat down on a chair near a table with scattered investigation material, aware of the stares coming from Judge Imai and Executor Page._

_"Hmm, not bad, I guess," Muhyo mused, "Roji has gotten slightly useful since his ten-day leave, just slightly."_

_"Hey! I'm still trying!" I heard Roji's voice softly coming from the other end of the line followed by Yoichi's big laugh._

_"But it was tough though," Muhyo paused, sounding a little hesitant, "I—I wish you were around."_

_"You know I can't."_

_"Next time you must be around. I don't care!" he exclaimed, "And after all this, you can't leave, because… because…"_

_There was a long pause._

_"Hello? Muhyo? You there?" I pressed on. Did the call get disconnected? I held the phone away from my ear for a second to see, but the screen says that the call is still on._

_I put the earpiece back to my ear just in time to hear his next words, "Because…" Muhyo's voice was tiny, "Because I have something to tell you."_

_I smiled, relieved that he was still on the line, "Okay baby. I'll get back to you later."_

_"I am not a baby!"_

_"No, you're not," I smiled as an image of a little persistent Muhyo flashed through my memory, "See ya when I see ya. Bye!" I clicked on the red phone button._

_"I miss you."_

_TOOT!_

_Did he just say something before that?_

WAAARGHH!

I didn't bother to cover up my yawn as I flipped through more and more pages of books that Biko told me to skim through. The dawn has probably broke, I don't know, I can't tell from inside the office. The words on all the books had started blurring since the tenth book I've looked through. But Biko is still at it, making more and burning more every minute.

Staring into oblivion, I wonder how Muhyo and Roji are getting on. They should have reached Busujima's office by now. Executor Busujima—the Remote Magic Law Executor. I was not really close to her during MLS, but I've heard a lot about her.

"Ah? It broke?"

I woke up with a start; nearly falling off the chair I was sitting on. When did I fall asleep? Bah. I put the book down and leaned back in the chair, feeling my eyes droop. I'm so sleepy; maybe I should have a power nap.

Before I shut my eyes, I managed to glance at Biko, who was talking on the phone. But I do not know who's on the other line.

Then I was in a deep sleep.

"Ah? It broke?" The artificer flipped through the pages of the hundredth Magic Law book she was attempting to make with one hand as the other was holding the phone receiver.

It's already late night, and she hasn't heard a peep from Yuu-Chan. She's probably dozed off at the desk, 'I shouldn't disturb her,' her subconscious rang.

Muhyo was on the line, updating the news of his current Magic Law book, which already broke. She'd already packed him his old beginner's book that the young executor had thrown out during their MLS days, which she had kept just in case.

They'd both discussed about the over usage of the book the other day, and the little artificer has predicted that there may be about ten or so more uses left before it finally broke—guess she miscalculated _that_.

"I'll bring it as soon as it's done," Biko assured Muhyo, as he ranted on in rage on the other end, "Just don't die till then, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Muhyo grunted before continuing, "Say is Yuu-Chan there?"

"Yeah, but I think she's sleeping," Biko turned to face the desk Yuu-Chan was sitting at to see her sleeping soundly.

At the other end of the conversation, the blue-eyed executor smiled, imagining little Yuri sleeping soundly, "Can I talk to her?"

"I don't think you should disturb her, Muhyo. She's been at it all night," Biko frowned.

"Hmph. Can't I just talk to her for a little while? It will only take a sec."

"No, Muhyo. Really, she needs to sleep," Biko replied, "Can't it wait till morning?"

"I can't, I need to hear her voice. Please, let me hear her voice."

DING! DING! DING!

"Master! Master Biko!" Biko's little apprentices ran into the room, carrying a small radio in panic, "The radio's talking about the bells of troy!"

What?! I stood up from the chair that I fell asleep in—I don't know for how long I've been asleep, I hope I didn't miss anything important. I looked around the room for Biko, where is she?!

"What are the bells of—MASTER!?" the little apprentices were shocked to see Biko's feet jutting out of a pile of failed Magic Law books that weren't there when I fell asleep last night.

Wait, did they say The Bells of Troy? It can't be! Only one of the four elder executors could activate that! Who would do that? Page? Crap!

"It's ringing?" Biko was already been helped out of the pile, holding one book to her ear—it was the only book, out of all the failed ones that rang.

"Does that mean…"

"The book's finished?" Biko turned around when I spoke while I walked closer to them as the little apprentices cheered behind her. The artificer kept silent, staring at the book with a questioning look on her face.

The book was still ringing in her hand. The Bells of Troy. It indicates the change of rules; the new rules had already taken effect. Page, that idiot! It's not mistaken; it must be him! With this new change of rules, it means any executor can open the gates of Hades and offer his body to an envoy.

He would go that extent to save Enchyu?

I felt tears sting my eyes. Despite being heartbroken by Enchyu, he is still considered as my friend—a close friend at that. Page is sacrificing his life for Enchyu. I need to do something too.

_"This is all my fault. I know it," Page sipped on his tea._

_We were at a café in the MLA, the same day I met Muhyo for the first time after two years, discussing about the investigation he was conducting to find the whereabouts of the Forbidden Law Practitioners—in other words, to save Enchyu._

_"I knew I shouldn't have allowed he and Muhyo to be together," Page stared at his cup of tea, his expression full of dismay and regret, "Muhyo's talent would soon be awaken and his frail nature would be crushed."_

_"Don't say that, Page," I rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to console him, "It was barely anyone's fault."_

_"But—I"_

_"If you want to blame people, everyone should be blamed for that matter," I pressed on, "We all knew his mother was sick, but we were too ignorant to see his real problem. It's our fault too."_

_I felt tears sting my eyes as I stared down at my hands, "And to think that we were actually __**friends**__."_

_"Yuu-Chan…"_

_I shook my head to hide away the tears, replacing y frown with a smile, "Well, we'll get them Page, I know we can!"_

"Come Yuu-Chan! Let's go!"

"What?"

A Magic Portal has appeared, and through the other side, Judge Imai was beckoning us to go through. What is happening? The ruckus over the bells of Troy has receded, what has happened on Muhyo's part? I hope he's okay.

I walked along as Biko pulled me through the Portal. As I arrived at the other side, I heard familiar voices calling out our names, and one voice was especially the loudest.

"Yuu-Chan!"


	22. Midlogue 6: Roji's POV

Okay, here's the thing about this chapter, I wanted to show the relationship between Roji and Yuri. (Of course I'm trying to make Yuri a lovable character, pardon me if that failed. Hahah) So this short midlogue during the fight muhyo and roji had with Panza portrays a lot about how Roji cares for Muhyo AND Yuri :)

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

I watched, horrified as Panza—a member of the Ark who can control people like puppets—pierced a knife straight through Muhyo's heart. NO! This can't be happening. Muhyo!

"Muhyo! Muhyooooooooooo!" I screamed my lungs out, knowing that it wouldn't help him. Panza sneered, flicking her fingers around in the air to control Muhyo's motions, "Now, now. Please, the least you could do is say goodbye."

Muhyo's lifeless hands waved in the air as Panza controlled him. Blood stained the floor where his body lay. NO! I only managed to stare at what Panza is doing in disbelief as she played with Muhyo's dead body, all the while, the sad face of Yuu-Chan flashing across my vision. She would be in grief if she knew! NO!

All I could think of now was Yuu-Chan's beautiful face stained with tears as her dark brown eyes looked as if they melted when tears pooled in her eyes. No! I don't want to see her cry again! Muhyo! You can't die!

"Muhyo," I called out, hoping that he's still okay, "No."

The dam broke as tears started flowing down my cheeks. This can't be happening. What about the investigation? What about Enchyu? And Yuu-Chan? What will happen to our office?

"UNTIE ME!" I shouted to the girl who seems to be ranting on about killing Imai and Umekichi, "You have to untie me!"

Her eyes widened, "Eh? Are you mad? Why?"

"Hurry!" I started shaking in the chair I was tied on, trying to free the ropes that bind my arms and feet, "Muhyo! Hang in there! I'm coming! Answer me, please!"

"Why?" she frowned, "What's he to you? Why's he more important than me?"

"Where's Judge Imai!? Umekichi?! If you can hear me—ungh!" the chair tilted and I fell face first to the floor.

"Muhyo!"

_"Muhyo! Oww!"_

_Yuu-Chan winced as my superior wrapped his arm around her neck, her fresh wounds on her shoulder from Sophie's attack in the Arcanum no. 18 started to bleed open when he applied pressure to it._

_"Executor Muhyo! You are hurting our patient!" the head nurse scolded Muhyo and kicked him out of the room. I sat on the chair, watching as the nurses tried to treat the wound, all the while, Muhyo was banging on the door yelling, "LET ME IN!"_

_We were in the Infirmary after the long night fighting Sophie, and our nightmare of Rio's betrayal. Muhyo was admitted to another room, but he insisted of coming in here—Yuu-Chan's room, now he was banned from coming close to Yuu-Chan for the day. Everyone who had visited Muhyo and Yuu-Chan had already left for the evening; all that's left is I. But I'm sure I will be told to leave soon._

_I smiled as I stared at Yuu-Chan—She was sitting upright as nurses fumbled over her wound. She was given anesthetics, so she didn't feel the two needles or so being poked through her skin. Her eyes drooped half shut as the effects of the anesthesia came onto her, but the dark brown color of her eyes were still noticeable._

_Her black hair ran down just below her shoulders, some parts of her hair were noticeably frizzy and unkempt while some parts were neatly combed back. Her jet-black hair was parted on the left and tucked neatly behind her ears. She's not really—what Yoichi would call—stacked, probably one of the reasons why he'd never shown interest in her as more than a sister. I might actually feel the same way, too. I don't know… there's something in her—in her personality and the way she looks—that makes every person feel comfortable around her, despite her title of 'The Cold Judge'._

_Muhyo's affection towards her should not go unnoticed. Though I'm sure Muhyo never says it, but I'm sure that he loves her just as much. This girl is tough, and lovable at the same time. How can that be such a weird combination?_

_"Roji," she squeaked after the nurses are done. She was looking down at her hands, twiddling her fingers around, "Can you promise me something?"_

_I walked over to her bed, giving her a questioning look._

_"Promise me that you'll look after Muhyo when I'm not around," I was taken aback at her words._

_"Why wouldn't you be around Yuu-Chan?"_

_She hesitated, "Well, I'm not planning to stay around him any longer. I don't think he likes me being around either."_

_I felt my heart shatter. Yuu-Chan is so insecure about herself. She doesn't see what effect she has on everyone. The effects she has on Muhyo._

**_"She just doesn't understand the fact that we care about her!"_**_ Yoichi's voice rang in my ears as I remembered the conversation we had about her after I first met her in the MLA._

_ I could still remember Muhyo's droopy eyes, as he didn't get enough sleep for the whole of the week after the encounter with her in the MLA. The agonizing screams he'd let out every hour as he woke up with nightmares, screaming her name repeatedly._

_"No!" I wrapped my arms around her neck, "You can't go! Muhyo needs you!"_

_She shook her head, "Muhyo doesn't need me. That's silly."_

_"You can't leave," I pressed on, "Promise me you won't leave."_

_"I—"_

_BANG! The door broke down and Muhyo entered the room._

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW!

Muhyo's supposedly dead body suddenly screamed in pain, fumes coming out of his nose. What is this? Is he being reincarnated?

"My, my, my. 'Twas a close call, that!" Muhyo's body has transformed into a dog-like creature that had seven eyes. It was huge!

"Hey mutt face!" a familiar voice came from behind the curtains, "Who said you could drop the disguise?"

"Muhyo!?" He's alive! I had never felt such joy as I saw his blue eyes glanced around the room indifferently.

"Yo," he called out, stepping forward with his book pinched between his thumb and index, "Sorry to crash the party, Panza."

I sighed, relieved, "I thought you were dead."

"I don't die **that** easily," he smirked, "Besides, I'd want to make sure Yuu-Chan doesn't break her promise."

I smiled, feeling the tears stinging my eyes. I hope Muhyo and Yuu-Chan survives this till the end. I can't wait for her to join us in the office some day.


	23. Chapter 16: No Sharing

I'm trying really hard to finish this fast! :( Because if I don't I might not be able to anymore until another four years. Haha. This one is an 'in-between' chapter that is just part of the storyline :) Sorry if it's too sloppy. I've cut A LOT of parts.

Anyone volunteers to help finish this if I don't? ;A;

Disclaimer: This story is purely fanfictional. I decided to add a spice of romance to the storyline and created a new character, Muhyo's childhood friend, Hanabi Yuri. Please review and comments. If you do not like it, go easy on the comments and just stop reading this altogether. I have been keeping this in my pc for over three years and finally had the guts to publish it. Enjoy!~ ^.^V

* * *

"Rio."

_"Rio!" I gave my teacher a great big hug when she appeared through a Portal in my apartment half a year ago, "You found me!"_

_"I'm always good at tracking you, Yuu-Chan," She smiled, giving me one of her kisses._

_"We all missed you, you know. You gotta stop disappearing on us every time," Biko was teary-eyed as she held out a basket of freshly baked bread in her hands. I only managed to smile as Rio and Biko set up the table for some tea._

_This wasn't the first time they 'tracked me down'. I think it was about ten times they've found me. And I would always leave unnoticed a few weeks after. But no matter how many times I leave, Rio always came back. She always has a way of finding me._

_"Stop leaving us will you?"_

"Everyone wants you back, teach," Biko said as tears streamed down her cheeks. I kneeled behind her, holding her by the shoulders in a loose hug, "All of us."

"I don't want you to be gone anymore," I pouted, fighting the tears that are threatening to come out, "Please! I'll help! I promise I will! We'll fight them together!"

Biko sniffed and smiled, nodding at my words, "And when it's all over, we can have a party in the garden. Everyone can come, and we'll make gratin. And we'll eat raspberries."

"And whenever Yuu-Chan disappears again, we can always stay up late looking for her new contact details," Biko nudged me. I smiled, "Yeah. Then we can all eat your freshly baked bread together like we used to. Remember?"

"Bi—Biko. Yuu-Chan," Rio reached out and held us both in a tight hug, "I'm sorry!" Tears gushed out of her eyes as she held us tightly. Biko and I tightened our arms around her neck, Teach, welcome home."

"Hey, Muhyo," I heard Roji say, "She's back!"

"Heh. Well, for now I guess we deserve a little celebration," Muhyo smirked. He started walking towards me as the rest of the team started to feel giddy over their success.

He slipped his hand in mine, "I hope what Biko said about you disappearing just now won't happen."

"We'll see about that, Muhyo," I smiled. But I already knew the answer.

"What do you mean—hey!" Muhyo was interrupted as an overexcited Roji, Umekichi and the envoy, the seven faced dog closed in on us, giving us hugs of joy. I laughed. I don't know what had really happened during their fight, but it must've been a tough one.

"I see the crowd has gotten bigger," I smiled to Roji as a tiny seven-faced dog sat on my head when I sat crossed-legged on the ground.

"And who would this lassie be?" the dog looked at me. I giggled at his Scottish accent, which was rarely heard of wherever I've been, "I'm Yuri. An old friend of Muhyo's."

"Call her Yuu-Chan," Muhyo said, sitting on my lap. I pinched his cheek, getting grunts of protests, "Hey, don't make an envoy call me that!"

Umekichi, Busujima's assistant, an envoy from the underworld looked at me, "I've heard a lot about you, Yuri, the cold Judge."

"Well, I don't think they'll be calling me that anymore," I replied, getting a wide-eyed, questioning look from Muhyo.

"Guys! Look at this!" Busujima held out a hand phone, on it, was a text message reading, _'Mission to Wailing Vale aborted. I repeat. Mission to Wailing Vale aborted.'_

What? I thought we were going there to fight the Ark. That's where they are, right? Why would we abort?

"Yuri, Lili and Maril has informed me about their current research on Aroropathy and they have also told me about the link between Muhyo and Roji to you," Judge Imai approached me that night.

We were back at the MLA, in Biko's office. The others has already gone to bed, I was still up supposedly helping Biko out to set up a barring circle on the gates of Hades to stop Rio's soul from draining out.

"Ah, so you've heard," I replied, looking around to make sure no one else was listening to our conversation, "Is there something they told you to tell me?"

"No, but I need to report to you of my observations," Imai said.

She started explaining about the moment she, Rio, Umekichi, and the seven-faced dog was called back to Busujima. Muhyo was trying to do a de-branding on Rio, but Teeki had sent a shadow to fight them. Muhyo was trying to hold him off when Roji suddenly appeared, gripping the executor's shoulder and hand. There was a surge of tempering and Teeki's shadow disappeared.

I nodded at her story, "That is undeniably linked to this whole Aroropathy thing. But I still don't see what it has to do with me."

Imai smiled as she held my shoulder, "You just need to be there. That's what I understood from what those two told me."

"But—w"

"YUU-CHAAAAAAN!" Muhyo burst through the door, followed by a struggling Roji who's trying to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-Chan," Roji said in defeat as he let the little executor help himself around my waist, "I tried to tell him you were busy."

"We'll continue this conversation later," Judge Imai smirked at Muhyo's behavior, "I'll go hit the sack."

"Goodnight, Imai."

"What were you talking about?" Muhyo looked up at me, pressing his cheek against my chest. I smiled, "Nothing. Hey, you seemed scratched in many different places," I held his face in my hands as I checked his bruises and scars, "Why didn't you ask Biko to get you patched up? Look at your bruises!"

"He insisted that you'd do it," Roji smiled, holding out a first aid kit to me. The blue-eyed boy shook his head, "N—no I didn't! I just though you'd do it _better_."

"Why don't you wash these up first," I referred to his bruises, "We need them cleaned before I could patch 'em."

Muhyo went of to the washroom, leaving Roji and I in the room.

"I'm glad you guys are okay," I sighed. Roji smiled, I could see a hint of tears behind his hazel eyes, "I can't imagine if Muhyo ever died. All I could think of was you, Yuu-Chan. When Panza—she."

"Shh," I held up my index, "It's okay. He's fine right now, isn't he? Both of you are. And that's all that matters."

The blonde kid nodded. His passion towards his superior is admirable. I've never seen anyone so devoted. They make a great pair. _Aroropathy_. There goes that word again, always ringing in my head.

"Yuu-Chan, you're not going to run away again, are you?" Roji looked at me, his expression serious this time. I was taken aback at his sudden question, "I—I haven't thought of that yet…"

"Then don't!" Roji wrapped his arms around my neck, "Don't leave. If you don't have a place to stay, you can always stay at our office when this all ends. You can help us with our work. Just, don't leave. Please?"

I replied his hug, feeling my shirt getting wet—he's probably crying. Feh. What is this kid thinking?

Holding him out at arm's length, I wiped his tear with the end of my sleeve, "Hey, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, my office is just two train stations away from yours."

"Thank you, Yuu-Chan," he said, heaving a sigh of relief and giving me a quick peck on my cheek.

BANG! THUD!

A thick Jabin hit Roji on the head when Muhyo caught him giving me a kiss.

"What did I say Roji, hands off," Muhyo crossed his arms as he walked towards us.

Roji pouted, "Hey! No fair! It was merely a platonic gesture Muhyo! Nothing more than that, I swear!"

I laughed as these two people started bickering in front of me, disrupting the silence of the night.

I stifled a yawn as I squinted to the sunlight of the early morning. Ugh. I feel so tired, where am I?

"Bath time! Everybody out!" That was Biko's voice.

Oh yeah, we're at Biko's office for the moment, and we already have Rio back. I heaved a heavy sigh of relief, but something heavy is on my chest.

I looked down—Muhyo was sleeping soundly, resting his head upon my chest. I almost forgot that he was around too. I smiled; it's been awhile since he'd slept like this. Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, I buried my nose in his mass of black hair and sniffed it. Yep, smells like the Muhyo I know alright.

"—ay?!" Yoichi and Roji stopped in their track as they left the room where Rio was being treated; a shocked look was on their faces.

I sat up to browse the whole room. Indeed, Umekichi, Busujima and Page—and seven-faced dog too—were wrapped in bandages from head to toe, as if they were badly injured.

"We're not okay," Page grunted.

Suddenly, all four of them sat up, "Surprised?"

"All right!" a furious Yoichi pouted, "If you guys have time to fool around here, then help with my circle!"

I laughed as my companions continued on bickering. Muhyo stirred in his sleep, burying his nose at the base of my neck. He sniffed once, twice. Then, he awoke.

"What? We're in pain here, really! Just trying to get a little attention, that's all!" Busujima exclaimed. Page snickered, "There are better ways to get Yoichi's attention…"

"How about I take all of you out of your misery?" Muhyo, who was fully awake, sneered at the others who were making so much noise. "S—sorry," Busujima and Page looked at the young executor.

Muhyo sat up and fitted himself on my lap, leaning against my chest, "Some of us are trying to rest here," he glance to the bed next to us, where Judge Imai, who had the toughest time at the Wailing Vale was resting quietly.

Page walked towards the window that was right next to our bed and peered up to the sky, "If it weren't for all our efforts, we wouldn't make such progress."

"We rescued Rio, sure," Muhyo crossed his arms, "But nothing else, why'd you come?"

"Well," Page started, "We did stop them from unsealing the book. But there was another reason."

I frowned. Why didn't we just pursue the initial plan to fight the Ark at the Wailing Vale? Why abort?

"Turns out we need something," Page continued, as if answering my question, "And according to Isabi, it's at a very unusual place."

Wait, the Isabi? Page went to see the legendary Isabi?

"The writ of passage," Page muttered, "It's here."

Everyone was staring at the Legendary Executor wide-eyed at this new information. The writ of passage is what allows us to transmit to the endless abyss, to contact an envoy much more powerful than the six kings!

"Which is why we gave up going to the vale," Page leaned back on the windowsill as if to end his long explanation.

"It was at our feet the entire time," Yoichi pointed out, "We've got people getting ready for the search now. When we find it, we'll hit Teeki hard!"

Finally, we have some means of defeating that masked creep and probably save Enchyu. I looked down and stared at Muhyo's back, fighting off the tears. Enchyu, we are going to save you. I will make sure you come back, I promise!

"We have to decide one thing though," Yoichi broke my train of thought, "Who will carry the writ?"

"We've narrowed it down to either Page or Muhyo."

I glance at Page, then to the back of Muhyo's head who's still sitting on my lap. No! It's a dangerous task. I don't think I can ever want any of them to do this. But if they don't, then, who will?

I caught Roji's stare. He was looking at Muhyo, no; he was looking directly at me, with a concerned look on his face. _"I can't imagine if Muhyo ever died. All I could think of was you, Yuu-Chan," _his words yesterday rang in my head. Great, I have another worrywart to add to my hands, isn't Yoichi enough?

"Me, right?" Muhyo spoke, breaking my train of thought, "The old man's too weak to do it now."

"Muhyo…" I glanced back down, but I can't see his face.

"Logically speaking, it's clear that—" Muhyo continued.

"NO!" Page cut him off. Then, picking Muhyo up, they started to—what seems like—strangle each other.

"I'm the Legendary Practitioner here! Not this little whipper—I!"

"Grr! Here I am looking out for you and—I"

"Ack!" Page yelped as Muhyo started biting the top of his head.

I laughed at the sudden change of emotions in the room and got up. Busujima and Umekichi were trying to stop the two executors fighting while Yoichi stayed out of it.

"Must it really be Muhyo?" I tugged on Yoichi's sleeve—ignoring the bickering behind me. Yoichi looked up thoughtfully, "Well, he's the only one that seems capable of this. Hmm… Of course Muhyo's book isn't ready yet…"

"Seven more days!" Biko appeared by the door, "I'm sure I'll have it done—I"

"No," A small voice squeaked from inside the other room, "Three days Biko. We'll do it together. It should only take three, right?"

"Right! Teach!"

Yoichi started blurting towards the room, "Rio!"

"You're awake!" Page too.

"Back off, she's resting!" Biko blocked the door and slammed it in their faces. I laughed as the two protested.

The room was lively again as the others started to relax. I leaned against the wall, observing the others. Roji was beside me, staring the ceiling, quiet.

"Hey, you okay?" I touched his shoulder. He looked at me, a myriad of expressions across his face from doubt to fear to determination. He was whispering when he spoke, probably not letting the others hear, "I—I was just thinking. Since they're giving the writ to Muhyo, I have to get stronger. Because—because…"

"Because you need to protect him," I smiled, finishing his sentence. He held up a beginner's book, 'Let's Try Magic Law!' to me, "I've got to learn more. So I can protect him. And protect you, too."

"You don't have to do that for me you know. I'm capable of handling things myself…"

"No. I want to. Because, I care for you a lot more than you know it, Yuu-Chan."

I was taken aback, "Huh?"

"I don't want anymore sufferings from you or Muhyo. I want you people to be happy after all this. And to make that come true, I need to make sure that both of you survive this," he looked at me, before continuing, "C—can you show me how do I get to the MLS?"

I smiled. This kid has got Yoichi's over protectiveness rub off on him, "Well, this is the east quarter, so it should be that way," I pointed the route. He dashed out the door, "Thanks, Yuu-Chan! I'll be right back!"

"Don't take too long!"

"Hey, where's Roji?" Yoichi came up to me. I stuttered, "Uhh, he went to the MLS."

"What?" Muhyo frowned.

"Why?" Umekichi was frowning, too.

"That idiot," Muhyo clicked his tongue. Then he glanced at me, "You let him go there didn't you?"

"I—I" I started.

"That idiot! What does he think he's doing? Leaving at a time like this!" Yoichi cut me off, "And to the MLS?!"

"I supposed I'll have to—Ack!" Page lay limp on the bed, screaming out, "My stomach!"

"No! I'll handle—Augh!" Yoichi too fell to the bed, exclaiming, "My ribs! My ribs!"

"You guys are totally worthle—Yeaugh!" Busujima surrendered as her wounds pained her, "I think I'll just lie down."

"Guys!" I went to their beds to aid them, but Muhyo had taken my maroon cloak and tossed it neatly over my shoulders, "Get some sleep. Losers," he muttered as he slipped his hand into mine, leading me through the doors.

Then we were out of the office to go get Roji. "Muhyo! Yuu-Chan!" Yoichi peered out of the window.

"I'm a'comin' too laddie!" seven-faced dog started, but Muhyo cut him off, "Stay, dog. Yuu-Chan's already here, I'm fine with that."

"Wait a second. You're here on your own tempering?!" Muhyo frowned. Seven-faced dog smirked, "Aye, if I use any power, I'll vanish."

"Feh," Muhyo continued walking and pulled me to follow, "Then save it for an emergency. Let's go Yuu-Chan."

"Wh—why do I have to follow?" I whined. He smirked, "Since you let him go, consider this as a punishment."

I giggled as I adjusted the cloak around my neck.

"Besides, I just want some time alone with you for a while. I don't like sharing you with everybody else."


End file.
